Captive Hearts
by saye0036
Summary: A continuation of Lady in Red: A month after Bond was bewitched by M in a red dress waiting in a hotel bar for another man. He finds that M is ignoring him after his confessions of affection. M sends Bond on a fact finding mission that forces her to face more than she anticipated. Bond is the captive play thing of a criminal bosses daughter until M can find a way to get him out.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 2 Captive Hearts**

 _Notes: This is a continuation of my story The Lady in Red. Therefore you may want to read that first for this to make sense._

 _For Bufan & James_

 _My eternal thanks to Detectivecaz for the beta, and for just being all around amazing! :)_

* * *

For weeks flowing into months, M was uncomfortable around Bond. He could see it in the way she looked slightly panicked every time he entered her office and strode towards her desk.

M covered it quickly and settled down into her chair with that certain element of aloof professionalism that she had, that made Bond smirk. He eased into the chair across from her as she read him into his next case.

Tanner hovered around her like a hummingbird, providing reports and documents and adding information from his analysis.

"So; I go in and dismantle the network by posing to be a seller of women and children?" That seems a stretch. I could just go in tomorrow and take care of them all ending the barbaric practice of selling girls and boys to the highest bidder."

"You could but we don't want Hyka, we want the head of the network." M said in a way which sounded like a mother instructing a child to use a fork properly.

"Fine. Who is the head?" Bond snarked in his less than impressed manner.

"That is what we are trying to find out Bond...are you paying attention at all?" Tanner added abruptly. He was correct in assuming Bond's attention is riveted elsewhere.

M was wearing red lipstick and nail polish and Bond was fixated on that and nothing else. He turned somewhat lazily from M's red lips to Tanner. "Fine, Tanner enlighten me."

Tanner droned and his attention continued to migrate back towards M, she gave him an appraising look. She looked about to comment on his unfocused nature, but seemed to withdraw, possibly worried that he would make a comment that would incriminate her in some way. Ever since that night months ago when he picked up the lady in red from the bar, he had tried to have a moment alone with her. She avoided him like the plague.

Bond had considered breaking into her flat. But if he did that, she might feel physically threatened, now that she knows he wants to do more than just talk to her when he visits. No; he won't put her in that position. He will let her invite him, unless it was an emergency, and then he will break in. An emergency could be anything really. Hell, who was he kidding...just catching her in a dressing gown, and making her angry would do it for him every time. Somehow, with M it didn't even need to be physical to make it the most satisfying pseudo-sexual relationship he had ever had.

Bond had many a sleepless nights, twisted in his sheet, sweating over a kiss from those sweet red lips.

Christ! He needed help. Bond feared how deeply he felt for a woman old enough to be his...NO! He refused to give that voice, just as he had forbidden her to say it that night. He regretted not snapping a picture of her in that dress that night. It would have given him a visual aid for his frequent self abuse over the memory of her kiss.

"Bond?" M said intruding on his daydream.

M knew he wasn't taking this briefing seriously. The humour at which he found this situation irked her. How could she take anything he said to her seriously, after expressing his love for her that night, after she was stood up? When he couldn't even focus on the serious matter before them.

Bond's head snapped around to look back at M, after seeing her trapped within the day dream he was enjoying, while Tanner continued to drone on about money trails and evil kingpins.

Bond shifted in his chair attempting to readjust himself casually, after his mental digressions, imagining M in nothing but that red lipstick. "Yes."

"Is there a reason why you're sitting there grinning like an idiot, while Tanner tells you of atrocities against children?"

"Sorry, M. All I can see it red...when it comes to something like this, I assure you. This would be a lot easier if we had agents young enough to use as bait."

"Yes. Well unfortunately we do not and I am not about to put a junior agent pretending to be a child in that situation. The backstory we have for you is a review of a man sexually abused as a youth in a boys school in Switzerland. I hope you don't mind we changed your name to your mother's maiden name, Delacroix."

"So much for not hitting close to home." Bond said as an offhanded remark.

M frowned. "Bond? Do you have something to share? Or should you save that for, Dr. Hall?"

Bond rolled his eyes and looked down at the desk instead of her oh so blue eyes. "No M. I don't wish to discuss my childhood with you. Besides, you know the whole sordid tale."

"I do not have access into private medical files Bond." M tried to ease away from this dangerous line of questioning.

Bond smiled at her and stood up. "I will study this. When do I leave?"

Tanner handed him the files. "Tonight at midnight."

"Good; I was tired of waiting around for a lady in red to return."

Tanner looked confused and M turned away, finding the window far more interesting and attempting to hide the blush rising up her cheeks.

"Check in at regular intervals 007." Tanner said as a goodbye.

Bond turned to M. She was looking out the window, but turned her head towards him. "Good luck, Bond." Internally she was angry at his smug flippant attitude, knowing that he was basically still flirting with her at this inappropriate time. Regardless of his less than professional feelings for her, he should at least giver her some curtesy out of respect for the job.

"Ma'am. I…" He was about to say something cheeky, but decided against it. If the frown on her lovely face was anything to go by, she might just explode. He wanted her thinking about him, but he didn't want it to be in aggravated annoyance.

M turned completely towards him with a hesitant, questioning gaze. "Yes?"

"I will be in touch."

"Good, that's what we pay you for." M said as she rolled her eyes daring him to be arrogant and smug towards her after that kiss they had shared. One in which she had a hard time not thinking about when she was alone in her office, lipping off to her like she was just...never mind. She refused to let him crawl under her skin to this extent. James Bond was a dangerous drug that she had to resist at all costs.

Bond shook his head as he chuckled under his breath as he walked away from her. "If you could say hello to Louisa for me I would appreciate seeing her again, once I return." He turned to look at her now standing by the window. That had the desired effect. M's mouth hung open and the flush returned to her face. The bastard!

Bond left before she became more angry with him. Stubborn woman couldn't see that she was the distraction, her and her red lips. Bond shook his head. Would she ever see past the artificial womanizing to the real him, or would she continue to hide behind her desk as she claimed his desire for her to be ridiculous and unprofessional? On top of his personal frustration, would she continue to try to date older men?

The thought made him seethe with jealousy. Bond called a florist on his way to get ready for the mission. Maybe flowering her with gifts would work.

* * *

Outside the city of Tirana, Albania. Or at least that was where Bond was before he was knocked unconscious.

The smell was the first thing that hit Bond once he regained consciousness. They tossed him in a pit, actual dungeon and part of the smell he was smelling was coming from him. The smell of died blood and sweat mixed with the musty smell of whatever lived or died in this dungeon before he was dumped here.

Tanner's information was shit and they knew he was coming. There was a leak and M needed to know about it!

Bond rolled off the cot to into the blinding beam of light from the bars above. Sunlight from outside. He had been out at least a day. His head felt like shit. His ribs were sore and there was a massive bruise on his shoulder.

The window was at least 15 feet from the ground and only just wide enough for him to squeeze through, once he removed the bar. It wouldn't be easy. Plans started to formulate the second he assessed his surroundings.

At least he remembered taking out that idiot Hyka and at least six of his goons. Someone else arrived after Bond released the captives. The head of the organizations and his muscle. Bond thought he had made a good escape...the kids were running down into the town, but he was still grabbing what paperwork and flash drives he could to prove what they had been up too.

M was going to be pissed that all this shit came unraveled and he had to kill him. There was no way in hell he was going to let a man like that get away with peddling children as sex slaves.

The small barred window would have to do for his escape. He doubted that they would just open the door and let him walk out of here. He planned on killing as many of them on his way out as possible. Bond just hoped that the drop down on the other side was not too high up.

Bond tested moving the cot to reach the bars. They were old, but sturdy. He sat back down on the bed to wait. He would have to wait until they came for him to make his move.

Thinking of moves to make, made him think about M. He wondered if she liked the flowers he'd sent? Hell, he wondered if he would ever see her again. The image of her in that red dress flooded his mind over and over again. Not a good thing to be so distracted in the middle of a mission.

The melancholy of possibly never seeing her again struck him hard. He composed a letter in his head to send to her if he made it out. Maybe they would even give him a priest to talk to before they killed him.

Bond chuckled to himself, thinking on using his last confession to tell M everything he thought of her and all of what he wanted to do with her. The priest would likely die of secondhand embarrassment from some of Bond's more creative fantasies.

Bond had often daydreamed of ending up on a mission with M. It stemmed from the time she followed him to the Bahama's and gave him that tracer on his first mission. Then there was that time in South America where she came to collect him. He had wanted to take her right there and then, but the death of Strawberry Fields put a damper on that thought the second it crossed his mind. That and he had always know she would stubbornly resist him like no other. She bitched him out over that and he can't in anyway defend his actions that led to Strawberry's death. M was right. Fields didn't need to be pulled into that mess with Greene.

Hopeless. Bond was hopeless when it came to M being stern. The more angry M was, the more it turned him on, which only lead to more frustration. M knew that now, or she had a strong idea that he was not lying to her about wanting her. It had been months since she was in that bar. Tanner said she was not seeing anyone yet.

Bond had been far from celibate, but that was work related. He had not picked up anyone in his own down time, regardless of how frustrated he became because of the one woman that would have none of him.

Bond was saving himself for M. Even now in imminent danger of death he wanted her beside him. He wanted her voice in his ear bud, telling him to get the hell out of there by any means necessary.

If it were possible, James Bond wanted M's voice filling his ears in his last moment on earth. Olivia would be the last name to pass his lips, he knows this for certain.

* * *

 **London**

M stormed towards the minister's office with Tanner struggling to keep up with her, while holding all the paperwork. M didn't even break her stride as she handed him her overcoat as well. M was on the warpath and any that saw her purposeful stride quickly got out of her way.

Grayson Bolt was insisting on a face to face meeting that afternoon and M would bloody well give it to him, but in the morning when it was convenient for her. This was the same man who had asked her out for the evening months ago and then failed to show up. He had tried to apologise, but M didn't have time for his excuses. Now; however, he had called her in an official capacity, it forced her to see him. M hated to be forced into anything.

Bolt was just recently made the assistant minister in charge of security and she knew she would have to face him eventually. She didn't have to like it, and she loathed being ordered by him after the personal insult she had suffered at his hands.

Tanner had warned her that Bolt had been digging into a great deal of old case files in her tenure as M. Many successes and a few failures but coincidentally, many of the cases were ones with 007 involved.

The outer secretary attempted to stop M as she marched past her and directly into Bolt's office.

Tossing open the door Bolt looked up surprised to see M and her man Tanner enter.

Tanner was so busy trying to keep up, carrying the briefcase that he didn't even close the door behind him.

"Ah...M. So nice to see you again. Although, we had a meeting this afternoon and this change could have all been done over the phone. Oh, that's right, you've been ignoring my calls."

"Is that what this is? I won't respond, and you start digging into my files! Q branch told me of the requests and subsequent attempts to gain access. Your predecessor left your department's half of those files behind for you. Why are you trying to gain access to ours!"

"Calm down and sit down my dear."

"Dear? You would do well to remember that my title is M and you should use it!"

Bolt sat back in his chair and tented his fingers under his chin. "I apologise. Please take a seat, M."

M sat down and waited for a reason for the intrusion. "I see that your agent Bond is missing again. Do you know where he is?"

"We know where he was and 005 is going to find him."

"I do hope he lives. It would be a shame for you to lose such an important agent."

M looked at him suspiciously. "What are you implying?"

"I don't think you would want your assistant to hear what I think on the matter, M."

M's eyes flashed to Tanner. "I will wait outside the door ma'am." Tanner said as he walked over to the door and exited the office, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

"What the hell is this all about, Bolt?"

"Why don't you tell me M?"

"I haven't the slightest."

"You've been ignoring my calls."

"This is about a personal matter? That is very unprofessional Grayson. You didn't show up to that date, I was there, so you have no right to be put out by anything."

Bolt leaned forward on his desk with an angry look. "I called to tell you I was going to be late, but I only had your office number. I arrived just in time to see you guided away by a much younger man and climb into his car. I was saddened, but imagine my shock when I saw the very man pictured in one of these files. Do you deny that your agent Bond took you home that night?"

"No I don't. He was at the bar and it was only a coincidence. He drove me home and then left to go on his way. What the hell are you implying?"

"There are a lot of incidents with this one...things were not done to the letter when the Americans were clamouring for his head. You hid him. He refused your direct order to come in after his involvement with a member of Special Branch. Something my friend Haines mentioned to me about you my dear."

M stood, suddenly irate. "Do not call me dear and Haines is completely unscrupulous and that's why he has remained under MI5's observation. You should have been smart enough to keep your friendship with him a secret."

"That is rather harsh now M. Listen; you and I have gotten our wires crossed, but it is all fixable. You'll have your agent 005 go and get Bond out of that dungeon in Albania, and we will have that dinner."

"I see." M said suspiciously. Her mind worked out a way to play this without setting him off. "I thought you had moved on from any inkling of rekindling any romance?"

"From wanting to take you out? Far from it! I had been trying to get close to you for months before you agreed to meet me. I tried calling to apologise but you are a bloody stubborn woman, as well as strikingly handsome." Grayson Bolt stood smiling as he rounded his chair to come face to face with M. She seemed to have calmed from their heated earlier misunderstanding.

"I have tickets to the theatre Friday, come with me?"

M looked deeply into his eyes trying to read his intent. He was a very handsome man. Silver hair and grey, green eyes. He was fit and average height with a scar over his left eye that made her think of old pirate movies. M still didn't trust him, but she needed to stall for time. "Why are you giving this a second shot?"

Grayson put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "You are too beautiful a woman not to try again. This is not political maneuvering, over fear of a friendship with Haines. Whatever bad he got up to, has no link to me and I'm sure you will find that to be true. We politicians often claim friendship with members of our party, merely because we share some of the same ideals. Sometimes, some of us go too far."

"Yes, well his connection to the terrorist organization Quantum is still under investigation."

"I had heard rumours but I was unsure of the details. What did this Quantum try to do?"

"They tried to kill me for one, and that is a huge red flag as far as I'm concerned."

Grayson looked shocked. "M...I had no idea. That idiot! What could have made him, allegedly betray the country by slumming with terrorists? He must have been tricked into it, he is not the type of man to do such a thing."

"Money, greed, I've seen men do worse for less." M said unconvinced of his protests.

"I'm sorry M. I wanted nothing more than the company of a beautiful woman, and that is all I've ever wanted. I try to ignore that you are...M and that I am a minister, in these circumstances of the heart. I try to separate business from pleasure as I'm sure you do as well. Will you come with me to the theatre the day after tomorrow?"

M looked up at him shyly and smirked. He put on a good show, if that is what this is. "Fine but if you don't show this time…"

"I'll show, I promise. You won't have to send an agent after me." Bolt chuckled, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

M attempted to remain neutral and smirked at him, even though she was actually desperate to pull away. She didn't want to alert him.

"I will meet you there. That way I can enjoy the show regardless if you have an emergency then."

"I will leave your ticket at the door, but I swear I will be there M."

M endured another kiss from the man and then left his office. Tanner was concerned by her silent reflection on their way back to the car.

Once they were in the car and on their way, M started giving orders. "I want Q branch to dig deeply into Haines' past and that of Bolt's, and I want any connection they have to Albania. Stop 005 from leaving because he's going to escort me that social event Bond spoke of in his last contact."

"M? Are you serious? The Summer Day Festival?"

"Yes Tanner. I will need a ticket for 005 and myself to get in. I will be a wealthy woman looking for an enjoyable time and willing to pay. Start having Q branch make up my bio. Contact the treasury. I was to get some funds allotted for Q's new submarine, but I want it in a Swiss account for show."

"What about Grayson Bolt, M? What is he up too?"

"I'm not sure of his motivation yet, but he let slip that Bond was in an Albanian dungeon, and how would he know that unless he put him there. I just don't understand his motivation."

"Well, he does have it bad for you ma'am." Tanner said with sly smile.

M turned to look at Bill Tanner. "Please."

"No, I took some of the calls M. Why would he try so hard if he didn't really like you? What are you going to do? I was outside the door and heard him ask you out again, are you going to see him on Friday?"

"No; his political maneuvering and connection to Haines ended any chance between us. I don't why he persists in this charade, but it has nothing to do with personal feelings."

"Are you sure of that M? You are a very attractive woman."

"Tanner! No...there is something wrong with him."

"If a man being sexually attracted to you means there is something wrong...well then there are quite a few very sick individuals who work for you at MI6. Bond would be at the top of that list."

M looked completely gob smacked at her assistant. "Yes M, I for one think your killer sexy." Tanner's face had turned completely red at the admission. He pulled his collar away from his neck nervously until M laughed.

"Thank you for the reassurance Mr. Tanner. However, now you've made me nervous about facing my own staff, if what you say is accurate."

"Don't be M. We care more than we let on, the same as our stubborn boss. As for Bolt, we'll find out what he's hiding. What do you want me to say when he calls for you?"

"Tell him I'm on a mission to find what I lost. That should be enough for him to figure it out. If things unravel from our end then we will know he is to blame."

"M, that's too dangerous." Tanner looked very concerned about her doing this.

"No; having a mole, possibly feeding Haines and Bolt with information from within MI6 is dangerous. If all goes as planned I will have two 00's to look after me, and I trust Q with my life as well as those of all my agents. He will make sure my alias is a good one."

They arrived back at her office to a lovely bouquet of red roses. M moved to look at the card.

 _To my one and only lady in red._

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Ready**

"Lady in red?" Tanner asked reading the card over her shoulder. "Who are the roses from M?"

M pulled the card towards her breast. "None of your business."

"Sorry M, I just...never mind. Bond sent them didn't he? That was what all that, I'm waiting for the lady in red to show up was about." M looked at him suspiciously.

"I guessed...honestly he never gave anything away. I am around you day in and day out and I have noticed a change in behaviour over the last few months between you and 007."

"I can assure you that nothing is going on between me and 007, Tanner."

"Oh I know that. If there was you wouldn't be so nervous that you breathe a physical sigh of relief the second Bond leaves on a mission."

"Mr. Tanner, what are you on about?"

"Bond is more than a little in love with you Ma'am and I think he told you that. It's really the only explanation for the way you behave around him now."

"I'm shocked. I didn't realize you noticed my behaviour to that level Tanner."

"I told you M. We, I care about you and you have a tell when Bond is around, you fidget with your clothing more and pens, letter openers anything to keep your hands busy. Not to mention you explode sarcastically at the man with much more frequently than any other of the 00 agents."

"Who else knows." M asked suspiciously.

Tanner began to look around, as if to escape suddenly. "Q knows, he's seen it too, but no one else. I swear to you, Q and I have been quiet about talking about this."

"This is common water cooler conversation!?" M said becoming more upset.

"No, no, honestly not M. I...I assure you that it was private and quiet discussion."

"Fantastic! Just something to round out a stellar week! I will not be the subject of this sort of gossip Tanner, it could mean the end of me at this job."

"No, not at all. In fact Q was looking at regulations and there is absolutely nothing that states the you and Bond cannot…"

"Stop!" M held up her hand to stop what her soon to be former Chief of Staff was about to say. "You would do well not to give voice to what you are about to say Tanner." Her eyes were narrowed to the point that Tanner pulled back physically, worried about his own safety.

"M, I'm sorry but you don't need to be lonely, and before you threaten to fire me, I want you to know that in the years I've known James Bond, I've never seen him act this way. Not even after you know who drowned."

M's shocked continence did nothing to reassure Tanner. "How is how he is acting towards me anything like the death wish he seemed to have then?"

"Bond cannot focus on anything but you when you are in the room with him. I could be naked in the corner and he would never notice. That is not what an agent of his caliber does. He can assess a room in an instant and be quizzed and recall every detail, except when you are in that room."

M sat back in her seat and templed her fingers under her chin as she considered Tanner's observations. "You think it's genuine?"

"Yes. I happen to know that Bond does not date. He does not pick up anyone in London on his off time, and the only sex he does have is on the job. I've observed the mechanical seductions he does are on your orders. In other words it hard to perform with the one you want listening in on the job."

"Phhfft...as if. I refuse to even considering such a thing." M lied in a sense, because she had thought of little else since Bond professed his desire for her in her flat all those months ago. It was actually a bit of a shock to have Tanner basically question why she would not consider Bond as a viable date, when it smacked of impropriety to her.

"M I think you already have. You are doing a disservice to Bond, who laid it all out on the line for you, and to yourself by denying it. There is nothing wrong with it, not the age difference, nor work. Q and I can make sure that no one knows or questions a dalliance, of that you can be assured. Bond is a far sight better than Bolt or any of these age appropriate dullards from the government that you are surrounded by."

M had to smirk at Tanner's impassioned speech and his advocacy for Bond. She sighed just as a call came in.

"Yes, alright Q, Tanner and I will be down in a moment. Has Thomas arrived yet? Fine. Tanner will message him to meet us in Q branch. I will see you in a few minutes, I just have some work to sign." M places the phone back on the cradle as she opened the top folder on her desk, she initialed and signed it. There was a small pile that she worked through and the handed off to Tanner.

"Q is expecting us, do you know how long until 005 returns to base?"

"He should be here within the hour M." Tanner took the files and placed them in his briefcase, as they walked out of her office to the elevators to take them to Q branch. Once the elevator door closed. M turned to Tanner.

"That discussion we were having, please keep that between us."

"Of course M. I will not mention anything we spoke of to 007 when he is found."

M narrowed her eyes at him again. "Tanner you are shockingly trying to convince me down a path I had never expected you would even consider. However, I am willing to take any positivity I can get concerning Bond's whereabouts and condition."

"I can imagine you are M."

M's brows rose, "you assume that there is something more on my behalf also Tanner?"

Tanner flushed red as he realised the trap he had fallen into. "Well, Ma'am...we...I have always seen that you have a soft spot for all the 00 agents and in particular Bond."

"You've noticed that have you Tanner?" The elevator opened in the hallway of the sublevels of MI6 and they walked out. "Perhaps with these new found observational skills of your's I should begin having you trained to be a 00." M said with a smirk as she watched Tanner's eyes widen in shock.

"I like where I am Ma'am."

"Well then; me being a subject of office gossip will stop immediately, I should think." Tanner opened the door to Q branch shaking his head vigorously with his mouth clamped shut, as he allowed her to pass him.

"Ah, M. Good to see you my dear. Any news on our boy?"

M's eyes narrowed at Q's terminology and looked back at a nervous Tanner shaking his head no at Q over her right shoulder.

"Our boy, I do believe you mean our agent, 007? It has come to my attention that you and mister Tanner have been involved in some unwise conversations concerning my personal life. That needs to stop."

Q looked surprised as he placed a designer handbag on the table in front of them. He unwrapped an envelope with a passport, credit cards and other papers.

"Well, I thought that by this time you would have seen the truth of the matter dear. You and I have known each other a long, long time and your husband's passing was difficult, but you should really move on. I'm too old to mince words and hide my opinion, so please take it with the affection in which it is intended. A woman like you needs some adventure in her life and a relationship to ground you. If you don't have a person to come home to, you tend to never leave the office. You spend all your time listening in on the most incredible adventures your agents have at your command, from a distance. Always analysing but never completing the mission yourself. We are all removed from the visceral reality they face, the one that no camera nor comm unit can give us. You live vicariously through their missions, we all do for good and bad, but you feel them more. You are part of almost all the planning and implementation of their missions. You need a life away from here, some adventure for yourself. Tick something off a bucket wish list of things you always wanted to do, but never had the time for. We all have lives outside of this place and sure as the dickens, you are allowed one too."

Tanner could scarcely believe the old man said what he did. He agreed with the man, but this could explode if he wasn't cautious. Q shocked him further by taking M's hand in his and smiling at her as he kissed it.

"Q, you should stick to creating my profile. Matchmaking does not work so well, if one of the parties concerned is missing and possibly dead." M said in a worried tone. "As for this ill advised mission, They will have my head if they find out. I am a resource to them and a valuable one, regardless of the way they like to treat me in the government.

"Bond's not dead. At least not yet anyway. Do you remember that device I was working on as a portable tracer? I slipped one in Bond's jacket pocket before he left on this mission." Q said with a wink.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" I could have an extraction team pull him out hours ago!" M said in sudden urgent surprize.

"I don't know where he is, but I know where he was. There is something is blocking his beacon. However, that being said his heat signature was strong before he disappeared so they must have put him in an underground facility. Here is the map of where 005 should begin the search."

They moved to another table as Q indicated where Bond was, and the path taken until he vanished on the hill top. "The path took him towards the capital of Tirana, some 62 km east of where your target was, in the mining town of Bulqize. The device reads the closest heat signature and it appears for us as the size and shape of Bond, if it were directly on his skin we would have vitals and everything, but I had only wanted to test the range of the device so I didn't tell him about it nor place it on his skin. Now I wish I had."

"Can we get visuals on those hills outside the capitol?" M asked.

"I have them, however there was a great deal of mining in that area so he could have moved locations underground. Or they could have discovered the device and destroyed it. There is a compound there owned by a corporation and with some digging I have discovered that the head of it is Arian Ajeti."

"Do we have anything on him?" M asked.

"No but the American's do. He is a wealthy man with various operations that skim by as being legal, depending on the country he claims he lives in and so far there are 7. Money is the key and the American's think he was laundering it for a wanted Mexican drug lord."

"He could have been one of the players in the child mine labour and human trafficking ring Bond was looking into." Tanner said. "I will look into this more while you're gone M."

"On that topic, we have discovered that the encampment that Bond was in. It was destroyed over 28 hours ago along with Hyka, his sons and many men, according to the report." Q brings up the aerial satellite view of the compound or what was left of it.

"It looks like 007's been there." Q said with a chuckle, while looking at the black burnt out area of Albania. "I don't mean to be crass my dear, but I know from local police reports that 26 children fled into the town with the story that a light haired man rescued them and told them to run."

M looked somewhat relieved, at the charred mess that once was the outskirts of an Albanian town. "Did you get everything I requested Q?"

"Yes. Your jewelry is comprised of knock out drug and spray. I even added some toxins that you can add to anyone's drink you may need spiked. This pendant on this gold bracelet contains the toxin. Now the rings; when the gemstones are turned will allow a small needle to emerge to use. The drug will wear off of an average male in 90 minutes. They are refillable and the extra drug is located in this perfume vial. There is enough toxin in the pendant to dose three, one drop in a glass should kill within a minute. This elegant wrist watch has a communication device as well as GPS, as much for our sanity as your need to know the time. Finally; here is a set of lock picking tools that is encased in the back of the bracelet, here. That way should anyone cuff you it should be easy to pick. Please practice when you get a chance M."

M took the lovely gold watch and placed it on her wrist pressing the face to see it light up and become a communicator. The rest of the jewelry Q places in a velvet lined box and into her handbag.

"Good that should do nicely, should I need it. I was always good with locks. It was shooting I failed in the basic training they gave me before becoming section head. Speaking of which, where is my gun?"

"In the handbag dear. We've been working on the grip. Here take this and I will code it to your palm. It also contains the palm print of 005 and 007 in case they should need to use it."

The gun is small and very light for carrying around. "Good idea. I was never a fantastic shot."

"Yes, I remember my dear." Q smiled at her and he watched her hold the gun long enough for the sensor to read her palm. "Extra clips are sewn into the inside of the bag in a shielded area that airport security cannot see."

"I may need something more extravagant for an accent piece of jewelry, incase I need to attract some extra attention away from Bond and 005."

"What do you have in mind M?" Tanner asked.

"You freed up some funds for me, so an expensive necklace should be in order."

"I will need to fit it with a tracer before you go so bring it quickly." Q said.

"Tanner and I will go get something and then he can drop me home to pack."

"Very good, your flight leaves at 18:00."

Finally, 005 made it back from the airport and appeared in Q branch. Stuart Thomas was a tall dark haired man with brown eyes and a easy going appearance.

"Ah, 005 so glad you could join us. I have some new documentation for you. You are now, Stuart Thomas the nephew of the good lady Louisa Johnson."

M cringed suddenly at the name. It was one of the ones she had used on occasion over the years in public settings, most recently with Bolt for his date. It was easier to volunteer an alias then have him call her M and attempt to pry her real name out of her. Tanner, Q and unfortunately Bond are the only ones save the Prime Minister and the Queen who know her name.

"Here are tickets to the Summer's Day festival at the National Theatre this weekend." Q said as he handed her the tickets and she placed them in her new bag. Thomas took a radio and placed it in his case with his gun.

"I have some shopping and packing to do. Tanner you can drive us to the airport later."

"Yes Ma'am."

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Captive Pet**

Warning: Canon typical sex, and sexual situations in the next few chapters. Not described vividly.

* * *

The door opened to the cell and Bond tensed, as three armed men pushed him against the stone wall under the out of reach window.

A well dressed man entered behind them with a smug look on his face. "Ah...Mr Bond is it? Yes; I know that you are MI6 and you've made a mess of my operation under Hyka. You would be dead already if it wasn't for my daughter."

Bond looked at him, his confusion evident. "Your daughter?"

"Besa!" The man turned to look out the door. A woman came into the cell, she was stunning, with dark hair and dark eyes. She was beautiful and tall and seemed young, late twenties at the oldest. She entered to stand beside her father. He was a large man, wide set shoulders around 60, with a bit of a belly denoting good food and drink. He was tall and still muscular in his expensive tailored suit and nice Prada shoes.

"Well?" The man asked his daughter.

"Yes Papa, I want him." She said as she grabbed her father's arm.

"Are you sure? He is very dangerous and killed one of my men."

"Put a tracer bomb in him. We will be good with him if he is good with us. He could be great fun." The woman looked innocent, but what she suggested was calculating and extreme.

"That is true my dear, but I don't want you playing with him until we make him docile."

The woman pouted at her father and then approached Bond. She caressed his stubbled chin and trailed her hands down his chest to his waist. Her hands cupped him through his trousers. How much of this was real and how much an act, Bond wondered.

"How do I rate?" Bond says looking down at her face. This woman looked far too sweet to be a sex trafficker's daughter. If she had been raised by wolves, Bond supposed that she became one also.

"You'll do. I love your light hair and eyes. I can't wait to take you to bed!"

Bond rolled his eyes and looked to the father. "Her name is Besa, do I get yours?" Bond enquired trying to establish how far up the chain he had travelled by killing Hyka.

"Arian Ajeti. Take him to the doctor and get him chipped and cleaned up. You will not leave the estate. If you do you will lose some body parts. Not to mention, after she bores of you….we will sell you."

"Oh yes father...I can think of many women and men that may want him. He is fit and beautiful. He is like a gladiator in Roman times...they mated with all the upper class women to improve the stock."

"Yes they did. You get him cleaned up and docile enough and you can take him to the Summer Day festival in a few days."

The woman hopped up and down like an excited girl. "Yes! I will Papa. I promise we will be gorgeous together and he can protect me."

"Yes but give him to the doctor first my love. I don't think just your charms will keep him here. They will add the tracer and explosive device to the back of his neck and you will check to make sure he does not remove it."

"But Papa, I don't want him too out of it. He might not be able to function the way I want him too." Besa pouted. "And when we do sell him I want a Bentley Papa.

"I'm sure that can be arranged my sweet."

"I thought you only sold children?" Bond said angrily, as the men tightened their grip on his arms.

The man approached. "I sell everything Mr. Bond. Be good to my little girl and you will live. Obey and you may even be rewarded. You see there are many who would do harm to my family and Besa hates her current bodyguard. You are well trained. You took out six of Hyka's men and him. I owe you for that...the man was cheating me out of a fortune and spoiling the merchandise himself before sale. So I let you live and now my daughter wants to make you part of our household."

Bond grimaced, now even more happy he ended that bastard's life.

"The men you killed were his sons, and once the family is removed, so to is the illness they perpetrate."

"What about your evils?" Bond challenged.

"I am far more above board that the man you killed. Most of my business dealings are politically motivated and legal. That one part of my business...is no more. I have many new plans in motion."

"Legal or illegal?" Bond questioned.

"A beautiful woman who is impoverished can find all sorts of men who will pay to have her come live with them. A handling fee is required of course, and it is all consensual. There are men in the same situation. Some woman would pay for a man who looks like he stepped out of a magazine. Why do you think your still alive after what you did? Besa wanted you, and I want my daughter happy. I wouldn't even mind if you sired my grandchild."

Bond had been threatened with a lot in his time as an agent, but never with becoming a sex slave to a spoiled rich girl. The sex was enticing, but the entire lack of freedom was what bothered him.

"Listen...I have no real loyalty to my bitch of a boss and I'm up for retirement." Bond explained. It was time to play the docile and agreeable card to see how far that would carry him.

"So, are you considering a different deal then?"

"Consider this, I will stay and please your daughter, that is hardly a difficult thing to do in my mind, she is quite stunning. In return for my volunteering to stay you do not insert any explosive devices into my body."

Besa jumped up and down and she laughed and clapped her hands. "You see Papa! I knew he would want me."

"No, no, no, not with my daughter. Still, you will be implanted with a chip until you've been here a year. If in that time you pass every test put before you and don't get in my way, I will remove it and you can marry her if she still wants you."

"Trust me, I was only after Hyka because I hate the idea of children suffering in that way. I requested the mission because things were dull and it was an easy matter to dispatch him before I took retirement."

"The British secret service allows you to retire so young?" Ajeti said in a sceptic tone.

"I have to wonder how you found out that I'm SIS? Believe me." Bond pulled and shook his arms out of the grasp of the guards who had relaxed their grip as the deal was made. "Not many make it past 40 in this line of business."

Bond adjusted his shirt sleeves in his dark jacket, that was dusty from all his previous activities. He held out his hand to Ajeti to shake. "May I call you, Papa?"

The man smiled and his handsome rugged face looked more evil than before. "You may call me Ajeti. How I know you are British secret service is none of your concern. That I know would only be your concern, if you were ever able to rejoin them."

Bond had heard the name before, but gave nothing away while he observed James for a reaction.

"So do we have an accord? I play with your daughter and don't cause any damage and you don't drug me or inject me with anything. I can assure you as a gentleman that my word in my bond, as well as my name."

"No...I would be a fool to be so trusting so soon."

"I could kill someone you didn't like to prove it to you." Bond offered.

"That may be an option, but for now I prefer to hold your leash when you have my daughter in you hands."

* * *

The guards pulled Bond up the stone stairs and into the courtyard of the old house. They passed a stable, a multi-car garage and a guard house over the gate. It was downright medieval and there were guards over the gate and on the roof of the house. Bond noted quickly all the blind spots for the cameras.

The old stone home was built into a mountain that surrounded it on the east with the garage and stables immediately to the left of the main entrance. The east side of the house has only a small area between the stone cliff and the house. The back was also guarded by the natural rock wall that was the mountain. There was however, some room likely for a pool and patio area. The west part was open to the sky as it looked over a valley below. It would be a dramatic view, he was sure from the far wing of the house.

This would be tricky but if he could convince Besa to help him, he could get out. He had no qualms about pulling the tracker from where ever they put it in him.

The doctor had the men help Bond remove his shirt and put the tracer in his neck at the base of his skull. It would be difficult to remove but not impossible with help. It could be for show and do nothing but that would be a risk.

The doctor showed the device to Ajeti when he came in with his daughter. They ushered Bond into the centre grand hall that divided the house into east and west halves. Ajeti took a watermelon and implanted a device under the skin. He then rolled it to the other side of the hall, to the section of the house where he lived and did business.

The melon exploded and Bond had his answer. He needed to tread carefully and enlist Besa's help to eventually escape, because this device was far more powerful than he had anticipated.

They guided Bond down the centre hall to the dining area in the center of the massive house. Ajeti scaned the entrance panel and the light turned to green so that Bond may enter. Any part of the house with such a scanner was off limits.

"We dine together in the evenings and you are confined to my daughter's wing of the house until that time. The guards will immobilize you with a shock the second you cross the boundary area unless requested by me or for dinner. Besa has the means to do the same. She can take you anywhere she pleases, but you must stay close to her to remain completely safe."

"I understand. No running away to get any exercise without her."

* * *

As far as hellish dungeons went, this had to be the nicest one he had ever been in. The water of the shower soothes his aches and having an attractive woman bath him as he stood naked in the large walk in shower, was even better.

Do to the odd circumstances of his incarceration, Bond did not require the use of seduction. Considering that the young woman chose him already, and his survival depended only on his compliance.

"I think you missed a spot." Bond smirked as he looked down at her washing his thighs. Besa looked up at him with a mischievous smirk of her own as she handed the cloth to him and turned her back.

"Your turn James. Now you can clean me."

"So if I wash your back will you wash mine?"

"I already did, silly secret agent man. How do I know if James is your real name."

"You don't. You are just going to have to learn to trust me."

Besa turned and Bond kissed her. It was nothing more than what he had been trained to do. It was all part of the deal and expected on missions, regardless of how meaningless and empty it all seemed to him now.

Bond pulled her hair back and placed open mouth kisses on her neck as she moaned pulling him closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her and pushed her against the shower wall. Besa's long legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed up into her suddenly.

Besa gasped and kissed him harder moving with him quickly as she met Bond's paste. "Harder she gasped as he drove into her without concern for her in the least. His mind traveled to women he had enjoyed in the past, to overcome his disgust at becoming her toy.

Bond had never been so disinterested in a sexual act as this coupling, and this would be one of many until he could convince her to help him get away. He would have to entice her to run away with him to Paris or Milan. Somewhere a young fashion hungry woman would love to go. Maybe there was something kind and redeeming in this misguided young woman, hopefully he could make her fall for him in some way.

All he could do was bide his time until he could make his way back to M. She likely thought he was dead, but she will look, he knows that she would. Q would find out he was alive and they would send someone, he just had to be patient and watch for the signs of their arrival.

Bond wondered if she would send in the choppers to shoot him out of here? Bond smirked into Besa's neck imagining that M cared enough to send her very best to blow the hell out of this place to get him back.

That does it for him. He brought the girl to orgasm, as his happened thinking about M. Hell; he may have yelled her name when he came, but he was too lost in thinking of the way M looked in that bloody red dress.

* * *

M gathered the appropriate clothing for the journey. For once she was glad of all the formal occasions that she has had to attend. As she looked through the wardrobe her hand came to an old gown she had not worn in years. A deep red with black beading woven throughout and a deep vee neck cut to the centre of her breasts. It was more formal than the casual red dress that she wore that night to meet Bolt but ended up with Bond.

" _I can see that walking on coals is easier than talking you into anything adventurous, beyond wearing a red dress and matching pumps."_

M's heart clenched thinking of Bond and what he said to her that night. She worries about what he may be going through since they lost contact two days ago. He has to be alive, if for no other reason that she will prove to him she can so something more adventurous than wearing a red dress and pumps. M will tell that to him as she helps rescue his sorry ass from whatever hell he's trapped in.

005 will begin the investigation the second he drops her at the hotel. She didn't inform them of that, Tanner would worry too much and insist on taking another body guard. As it was, Tanner had men moving to the area as back up and the jet would arrive the next day in case they needed fast extraction. M and 005 will contend with finding Bond.

M finished gathering what she needed and called Tanner to come get her. Surprisingly, beside the worry over the condition of her agent, M was looking forward to going out and acting a roll rather than just listening as an agent did it.

Q might be right, she may need some adventure in her life. That adventure doesn't have to be a man, it could be travel and a little light spy work. She's been searching for something to fill the void since Nigel died and at first she agreed with the most common approach and started searching out companionship. But now, now she thinks adventure is more what she needs. Men are too much trouble, if Bolt and Bond are any indication.

Tanner would be beside himself, if she suggested she train a bit more and do more field work. Having the head of MI6 in the midst of a mission would not be entirely accepted by anyone. For this particular mission, Tanner was told to say that she was attending to a family emergency. Tanner and Thomas arrived soon after her call. Tanner drove Them to the airport and helped with her luggage.

"Take care of things while I'm gone Tanner."

"I will M. You let 005 take care of the nasty bits with finding Bond."

"Tanner you worry too much."

"I don't think you should be going like this without guard M." Tanner said looking concerned.

"What could happen to a little old lady like me, on vacation?"

"Old! M, if there is one thing I could never consider you it's old."

"Are you trying to charm me Mr. Tanner. You've already got the top job, wrangling my steady supply of paperwork, and you know I couldn't do it without you. Who would help me keep Bond in line and the other 00's."

"I think you manage that all on your own M." Tanner said with a wink.

"I need this Tanner. Like Q said, I need a little adventure in my life." M said with a sad smile.

"I understand 00M."

M smiled at his new title for her as she and Thomas headed in to catch their commercial flight.

* * *

Three hours later they land in Tirana. There was a black car waiting to pick them up and take them to the Plaza hotel.

Stuart Thomas was playing this very stiff, the man had difficulty adjusting to her on a mission with him. M cannot help but think that Bond would instantly adapt to her in this capacity. That thought both saddened and worried her.

"Thomas, do smile. I'm just your favourite aunt who needed a traveling companion."

"Yes Ma'am, but I feel I shouldn't let you alone to get into trouble while I'm off to the countryside looking for my brother." Stuart said looking towards the driver in the front seat, not entirely trusting the privacy screen.

"I will be fine young man you go off and find that troublesome brother of yours and meet me back at the suite in time for the Summer's day festival." M said keeping in character. Thomas took the bags from the car as they approached the front desk. Both of them were dressed in handsomely tailored suits, the two of them gave off the appropriate air of old money and extravagance to fool anyone watching. If they were spies, why would they purposely draw so much attention to themselves? Being openly visible in public, on a mission and the head of MI6, should root out the mole that did this. Whomever they are, they must be found at all costs.

Stuart Thomas escorted M to the suite, then he gathered his things and disappeared to go find Bond. M took a bath and went to bed, after checking in with Q and Tanner on her laptop. Q had eyes and ears on 005 for the night as he tied to track down James Bond.

M tossed and turned, imaging Bond in a dungeon being tortured much like he was by Le Chiffre all those years ago. She awoke from her doze with her heart pounding in her chest as her thoughts raced in worry.

"Damn it!" She pulled on a dressing gown and made her way into the suite for a drink. She doubted that she would even be able to sleep tonight. M chuckled to herself as she imagined Bolt going to the theatre waiting for her tomorrow evening.

Turnabout was fair play, or so they say. M headed back to her laptop on the table and pulled up communication logs to oversee 005's mission along with Q and Tanner. It looked like it would be a long night for all of them.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Captive Lover**

Warning canon typical sex, not explicitly described.

* * *

Bond fell to Besa's side on the bed panting from exertion.

"Darling you are amazing. I knew you would be." Besa gasped, a light sheen of sweat coating both their naked bodies in her large opulently appointed bedroom. Ostentatious was the word Bond would use to describe it; but now, for the time being, it was home.

"I suppose there are much worse ways to spend your days and nights in captivity." Bond said with a smirk.

"You will get use to the rules darling. I think you will enjoy becoming one of us. Daddy has always wanted a son."

"I will gladly stay but I don't like the idea of being chipped. I like to run and if you do not then I do not get to explore this beautiful countryside." Bond said punctuating his words by kissing up her arms to her neck and trailing his fingers up her stomach to trace circles around her breasts.

Bond needed to make her fall for him, and trust him more than her father. It may take time he doesn't have, with a mole in the midst of MI6 business.

M needed to know that there were members of her father's in MI6, it was the only explanation for what happened at that compound and with Ageti. They new Bond was an agent, so someone identified him from MI6. M was given this operation from someone in the ministry or close to it and it seemed like they want Bond out of the way. The why bothered him more that the how they had managed this. He was use to having a target on his back, but this coming off his recent confession of admiration for...M bothered him more. What if it was the idiot from the ministry who stood her up? Or what if M was trying to get rid of him? Bond dismissed that immediately.

No; the intelligence on Hyka was sound and he bloody well deserved to die. Whomever tried to have him killed didn't expect a spoiled wealthy daughter of an underworld kingpin desiring Bond. Nor that the kingpin would go to such lengths for his spoiled daughter.

Whomever had M send him after Hyka and his operation, wanted Bond out of the way. But again, why here and why now? How does Bond fit into this puzzle. The only member of the government that Bond had ever gotten in the way of, was Haines. Guy Haines and his bodyguard who died in Bregenz. If it was Haines, he never expected Bond to survive, that was certain. If Ageti was at all as ruthless as his underlings, there wouldn't be much left to be identified.

The woman, Besa was lovely, but so conceited and self absorbed. She spent an hour modeling her designer clothing, including jewels and accessories during the afternoon. Making Bond choose what she would wear to the festival in a few days. It was the social event of the year and Bond would be there as her escort, bodyguard. If Bond knew M at all; there would be a contact there to meet him, once Q worked out that he did not die in the explosion at Hyka's compound.

Bond laid back against the pillows as Besa snuggled up against him with her head on his chest. The two of them had been in bed together since dinner.

The temperature was warm, do to the fire she had insisted on lighting to make their first evening more romantic. However, due to the smoke and rising temperature, Bond opened the french doors that led to the massive balcony overlooking the valley below. Bond had looked over the entire room and balcony, cataloguing things for his eventual escape. There was a lovely view of the beautiful guarded courtyard. This was how Bond planned on escaping once he dealt with the blasted implant at the base of his skull.

The drapes blew a cold breeze in the room and the fireplace made golden shadows across the room. The rooms decor was a feminine, done in dusty rose, with golden fixtures fit for the royalty that may have owned this house in the past.

"I need a bath." Bond got up and something on the balcony caught his eye. There was someone there. Bond smiled down at Besa as she moved groggily on the bed. "Come join me darling." Bond asked luring her out of the room and into the bath so he could investigate the noise.

The bath was massive and in more marble and gold. Bond got the bath ready for her and she slipped into the tub with a smile. "I need to get some towels, do you have bath scent?"

"Not in here, wait there is some in my room. I just bought them."

"I will get it darling."

"Be quick darling I want you to scrub my back and make my skin beautiful."

Bond was sick of this, of her already. He was tempted to snap her neck, but she did save his life and he would need her to escape. He doesn't yet have proof that Besa is as bad or implicated at all with her father's business. He rushed to the open French doors and made his way out ready for confrontation as much as he was able in just his pants.

"Bond. It's me." The voice said.

"Christ! Thomas? What are you doing here, besides watching me have sex?"

"M sent me. She's in Tirana waiting for me to bring you back. Get dressed and follow me."

"I can't leave...and what do you mean M is in Tirana? What the hell is she doing coming here after me!" Bond said angrily and yet intrigued by the fact that she would do such a thing for him, again. M had made it a habit to come chase him down on other occasions, one of which her bodyguard tried to kill her. No, he would rather M stayed at her desk in London where she was safe.

"We can discuss that on our way, get dressed and come on Bond. The girl can't possibly mean that much to you, that you insist on staying."

"No she means nothing, but my continued existence. If you have Q on the line show him this." Bond turned and pointed to the spot on his neck where they implanted the device. "My head will fall off if I leave her sight or go somewhere without the proper pass card and code. The only reason I'm alive now is that Besa Ajeti fancied me as a plaything." Thomas shined the light and his mobile on Bond's neck, as he listened to M through his comms.

"M said to stay here and entertain the woman to get her on your side. We will try to find a way to dismantle the device at the festival."

"Tell M to go back to London where it's safe! Someone was reporting these missions to the Albanian underworld and it came from MI6 or the government. Get Tanner and Q on it, my gut says watch Haines. He is the only one who has a grudge against me personally. I've been working on ingratiating myself with Ageti and told him I was done with this life anyway. I don't know if he will fall for it but I will try, so watch yourself and keep her safe."

From the bathroom Bond heard Besa call. "James!"

"I'm still looking for a fragrance!" Bond called back through the open door. By the time he had turned back Thomas was gone. Bond took the grappling hook, knowing that it could be found and he may need it again. He quickly hid it in the bedroom, but it was a shame that he couldn't use it now to get to M tonight. Bond pictured her sitting alone in a suite in the city waiting for 005 to return. Bond was going to tell Thomas not to let her out of his sight but he didn't have the opportunity.

Damn it! Now he had to worry about what was happening with M and not just how to get out of this luxurious trap he found himself in.

* * *

M could hear what Bond said to 005 through the comms. He was more concerned about her being here alone than he was that there was a bloody bomb in his neck. She was about to scream in frustration at the man, through the com, but she controlled the impulse. He was alive and that was what mattered.

M spoke to Thomas during his drive back to the city and had Q branch working on a solution to deactivate the bomb at the base of Bond's skull. They needed the solution by the time of the festival tomorrow night. Thomas described the villa while he drove and Q and Tanner pulled up satellite scans and floor plans for the estate. M looked over them as she waited for 005 to return.

Thomas arrived back before two in the morning. He and M went over what happened with Tanner and Q. They discussed the possibility of a wet operation into the estate to remove Bond. That much death with to little reasoning yet, was to be avoided. The CIA may be up for such collateral damage but MI6 already took out Hyka. Ageti would be a much larger political problem for M to deal with. He was far better connected and they have no evidence, as of yet that he was financing Hyka's child slavery labour camp.

"We're done here for the night Thomas, go to bed." M instructed. "Wait, do you have any photos of the suite Bond is being kept in? We may have to go in and surgically remove the device and him."

"Yes, but the nature of the film is...well M...he's in the throes...with the woman at the time. I didn't think that you would want that in the official files. Nor do I think **we** will go and retrieve Bond. He would have my guts for garters if I let you come anywhere near the place."

"It is hardly your, nor Bond's place to tell me where I should be. There are female agents and always have been!"

"M, were you ever an agent?"

"No...no, I was an analyst, but that's not the point!"

"You being here and going to the festival is about as far as I'm willing to risk it. Even the festival itself could be dangerous if they identify you in any way, if any of their security or military who may know of you is in attendance. More than likely they will be."

"Your concern as well as Bond's is noted but I have never had any dealings directly with the current head of Albania's security forces. I did the last but he died, not to mention the fact that it is usually the Americans who like to keep a tight lid on Eastern Europe and the former Soviet block. You have to be aware that older women are often ignored and not given much of a thought. I doubt anyone in their government will even think twice about me."

"Ma'am excuse me for the presumption, but when you raced into this did you clearly think it out or was your desire to save Bond the cause for all this." Thomas asked as he shook his head and sighed.

M pondered what he said anxiously, but glared at him and waved for him to hand her the mobile. She wanted an image of Ageti's daughter for professional reasons and not just to feed her own insecurities. Thomas gave her the mobile and stood waiting.

"As for the reason I rushed here...I do feel the responsibility for my agents, all of you. Bond is...a credit to your profession and I would hate to lose him. In all honesty, I needed to get out here, see for myself what a mission is like. Bond saved me once, if you aren't aware. An underground facility in Seina, but the rush of that mission and my involvement did a great deal to change my perceptions on how you 00's handle your missions."

"M, I sensed the change, but we are all aware of your recent personal losses. Playing a rich widow at a major festival, with extravagant jewels and you don't think they will notice you? M I hope you don't think I'm being even more presumptuous and forward...But you do realize that you are a stunning woman... regardless of your age. I know that there is a need to put oneself out there...after personal tragedy but once you are bejewelled and in a gown...I will have to stay glued to you...just to protect you from more that just bullets." Thomas stammered out his excuse for questioning her like this.

Stuart had never been around M this much, let alone on a mission. The consensus of the staff at MI6, was of great personal strength and beauty, but she was also known to have a favourite in 007. Bond is a tough one, but the ladies man show wears thin on most of them. Bond's act was forced at best. He loved the thrill of the hunt but never got attached, anymore.

"Not with all the young hangers on that will surely be in attendance. Looks aside, powerful men look for young women to dominate, not for women of their peerage who would sooner tell them they're full of themselves. Go have a drink and a shower and go get some rest Thomas. You don't have to baby sit me regardless of what Bond told you."

"Very well ma'am. Goodnight." Thomas said, and turned to leave her in the suite after checking to make sure the suite was locked as well as the windows. Once she went to bed he would come out and sleep on the sofa with his gun in his hand. He had a bad feeling about this mission.

M poured herself another drink and moved to the sofa as she looked at the mobile. Her heart rate increased as she pressed the play arrow and began watching.

This was not the first time M had had to listen in on an agent's seduction but usually they cut off comms to give them privacy in the more intimate moments. This time she was not given that luxury. M couldn't find that she could pull away. She watched the lithe and beautiful dark haired woman move around the room comfortable and confident in her desirability as she walked naked around her room. She pulled Bond's clothing off his body as she kissed him passionately.

They moved to the bed quickly. Their shapes in the bed were not clearly defined but she could see as well as hear them have sex.

What could Bond see in M that he could desire? Why did he flirt when in reality he could have women like this, Besa all the time. M allowed the video to continue to play as she reached for her drink and downed it in one gulp. As her attention was drawn back to the moans and yells of the other woman. The woman that held Bond's life in her hands.

Bond brought the woman much pleasure from the sounds of it. In the last moments when he groaned with his own release she heard him pant- "M."

At least that was what M thought he said, as her heart clenched and her stomach churned with these feelings, she never wanted to have in the first place. How could she feel this way for him? How had he managed to infiltrate her carefully guarded heart. He was all that she had been thinking of, after that night she met him in the bar and he confessed his love for her. He kissed her in her own flat and by the gods, he could kiss!

If M was being completely honest, she had watched him for years, wondering what it would be like to be seduced by him, like all these other women. The foolish thoughts of a woman too old for him.

Bond had claimed a great deal in his love for her...it all seemed so unbelievable. It was not possible, and these tumultuous thoughts could jeopardize her and his career. No; she needed to let him be with women like Ageti's daughter. A young woman to give him a family like Vesper might have if she had lived.

Perhaps that is what Bond wanted, the unobtainable. It did always hold a certain allure. M remember her first crush on a married man, and how exciting that felt.

Vesper was dead and therefore unobtainable, and M was married and his authoritarian figure, also unobtainable. He was in that hotel bar to pick up that night and he found her and it all began this mess. Well it ends here. She will pull him out of that harpies clutches and have Dr. Hall do a thorough work up on Bond. She would then set him on a proper path.

M will remain alone, or start dating again if she could find the time. Bolt did actually seem genuinely interested in her, perhaps after standing up he will either give up or try again. Almost a test, one of the hoops the man will go through in trying to date the head of MI6.

M got off the computer and comms around 3 in the morning to try to get some sleep. The problem for her was falling to sleep after all that had happened with Bond. The thought of him and that woman was aggravating her far more than it should.

The image of Bolt, unbidden appeared and floated into her dream and he smiled at her. He was handsome and charming…

* * *

The feeling of uncertainty between her attraction to Bolt and her conflicted, inappropriate desire for Bond, woke M along with the sun streaming in through the window. For some minutes she thought about her dreams as they dissipated out of her awareness like fog in the sun.

Bolt did genuinely want to spend time with her and she doesn't know if she could trust him any more. She was attracted to him and they had spent several business luncheons and meetings between the two of them over the last year, even before the death of her husband.

M reluctantly let out a sigh and sat up, man trouble at her age! Preposterous!

All she ever expected in retirement was to finally have time for her husband and family. That was hardly happening now, as Nigel's death had done nothing but further estranging her from her children. They practically blamed her for the heart attack that took him from them.

M reached for the bedside table and looked at her mobile for messages from Tanner and Q. Damn, it was nearing noon! So much for a productive morning, she had slept five hours after spending the night pacing the suite, doing some work and waiting on 005. Hopefully Tanner and Q had gone home for some sleep as well.

According to Q it would take some time to find a solution to the device implanted in Bond. Q had forwarded a link to update a scanning device on her mobile to look at the device closely.

M called in to let Moneypenny know she was awake and then called down for room service in an hour. She made her way to the ensuite as she pondered how to get to Bond.

M would try to get close enough, but if Ageti watched him closely and he would be a fool not to, it would be a challenge. Thomas might be able to distract the woman, he was not without his charms, so perhaps on the dance floor tomorrow at the festival.

Tanner called as soon as he came in. He found a connection to MI6 between Haines' personal assistant and her girlfriend in MI6. These two women were also friends with Bolt's assistant Ann.

Tanner spent an hour grilling her and then told her to pack her things. The guards escorted her out of the building and her girlfriend in Haines' office was arrested for violation of the secret's act.

Tanner didn't think that Bolt had anything to do with the link, but he will question Ann if M wanted. M pondered how that would go between her nearly botched attempt at a relationship with the man and any future attempts should she show herself to be investigating him further.

"Do it Tanner. Have her come in for questioning and I will look over the video after. She may have nothing to do with all this at all and just be caught up in whatever. The information that Bolt let slip was either through his conversation directly with Haines or through these personal assistants."

Bolt may still be a part of this mess, but deep down, M hopes that he was not. If he was innocent she may have some explaining to do, if he wanted to try yet again to actually have a date.

M dressed casually for the day but included some of her modified jewels just in case. Once Thomas woke the two of them took in some tourist attractions to continue the ruse that they were just here for the festival. M told Thomas what her plans were for the event the next evening and he agreed it was the best plan, to divide Bond from his companion and her father.

From what 005 and M could tell they had not raised any suspicion so far. Ageti was not waiting for them, perhaps Bond had managed to convince them that no one would be looking, assuming he had died in the explosion that killed Hyka's men.

* * *

"I can't believe she did it! Damn and blast!" Bold said to his driver, bodyguard as they left the theatre district. He dialed his mobile and awaited an answer.

Hello.

"She stood me up! Again."

I was just about to call you. She's in Albania. Now who would have let it slip that a certain troublesome agent was alive and still being held there?

"Damn it! I let it slip that he was in a dungeon in Albania, before I had notice of all the details. She must have picked up on that and she..."

She what? Played you? Never underestimate her she can be a good actress.

"You can stop right there, you don't know her at all. What you have managed to get on her is nothing and all your extra curricular activities have halted because Bond caught you with Quantum."

I was hardly introduced to them when she found out and now I have to watch everything I do. I have managed to keep who introduced me to the organization quiet to remain protected and in this position.

"You admit that what you were doing was not at all above board? How far did you fall?"

As I said I was caught before any serious mistakes were made.

"Good, I would hate to have to testify against you for compromising the government in any way."

I have tickets and a meeting arranged for the Summer's day Festival perhaps you could come with me to distract her. That is if you are still interested in an older woman who continuously stands you up. I don't see the attraction, in all honesty. I've always thought she was a old battle axe who has long outlived her tenure at MI6. I think you may make a good replacement for her in fact.

"That is not bloody well something you should be talking about outloud. MI5 and Six are watching you for Christ's sake!" She's a wonderful and intelligent woman who performs her duties with dignity and professionalism that any male counterpart would likely find difficult."

Are you sure about that professionalism? Her constant intervention between government inquiries and her agent Bond have been noted by more than just me and my benefactor.

"When do you leave? I will have to manage a few things and try to meet you there."

I will be waiting in a private jet for you get here as soon as you can. Tomorrow you can have some time with your M and I will negotiate some private business. I have no desire to harm the woman, that was the misguided people within Quantum, which I beleive is no more, thanks to M and James Bond.

Somehow Grayson Bolt did not trust Haines, from what he had said of M in the past. Something told him that he needed to go, just to see what Haines was up to and exactly whom his benefactor was. Not to mention, it was his chance to finally catch up to the woman and have that much sought after date.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Party Plans**

Day Before the Summer's DayFestival

James sat at the small table having breakfast with Besa. The servant brought them a large brunch. "So, what are we allowed to do today?" He said in a slightly sarcastic way, adding a stunning smile to distract her.

"I thought horseback riding and then come back and make love before dinner with Papa."

"You have it all worked out then." Bond said with a flat tone that could be construed as petulant.

"You don't want to?"

"I thought about sitting in the sun and reading, you wear me out dear. I'm not as young as I use to be."

Besa laughed. "You do wonderfully darling."

"Do you mind if I ask, what happened to your mother? I know she must have been stunning because you don't look that much like your Papa."

"Oh, she was beautiful. She died ten years ago and Papa just takes young mistresses now. He passes them along to his business partners after he is finished with them. I barely even bother to learn their names.."

"Did he love her then?"

"Yes, in his way he did."

"What does that mean? How did she die?"

"Papa...well she tried to run away with me, and he wouldn't stand for that."

"He killed her?" Bond asked shocked.

"Not on purpose, but she haemorrhaged after giving birth to my brother, the baby died."

"Why was she trying to escape? Was she a captive like me?"

"In a way she was. Her father; my grandfather was the biggest boss in the country and my mother was a beautiful prize. My father was hardly worthy, so he kidnapped her. He married her before her father could find and kill him. Papa loved her and let her do whatever she wanted. He took her all over the world and didn't consummate the marriage until she was ready. He made her love him with time and patience. As I will do with you."

"And then will you get rid of me?"

Besa smiled at him, but said nothing, so Bond continued to question her for information. "What happened?"

"Papa killed her brother after her father died. As the eldest child, Papa thought Mama should take control. She had an excellent business sense and expanded Papa's dealings to rival that of my grandfather's."

"So that is what happened between them?"

"They began to fight as his businesses diversions concerned her and she became more concerned with the people that it affected."

"What did he do?"

"Yes; well they fought, she screamed and tried to leave, but he kept dragging her back. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. She snuck away one night and slept with a man, she had known as a child. My father tortured him in front of her and locked her up in this very room."

"What did he do to her?"

"I'm not positive but she was locked in here a year, and he got her pregnant again." Besa sighed sadly before continuing. "All the while knowing full well that the doctor said she should not have another after me."

"He raped her and expected her to carry another child, regardless of the risks? You father is a cruel man."

"Only if you disobey him. If he likes you he is the kindest man in the world."

"I think my dear, that you are making excuses for him. How free are you? Can you travel with me, or do you have to stay here under his watchful eye?"

Besa looked down at her food not answering. Bond could tell that she was about to pout about all this questioning, so he smiled at her and patted her hand.

If anything Bond needed Besa on his side. He could give her a new life and a fresh start after they eliminate her father and anyone involved in his business enterprises.

"Tomorrow we will go and have a lovely time at the festival. Will your father be with us?"

"Oh yes, of course he will. Papa meets with all the people he deals with in our government and elsewhere. They will all be there. It's a time to celebrate but there is always business to attend to, as Papa has always taught me."

"I see." Bond says as he bites into a melon slice. "Will we be allowed to wander and leave his sight?"

"Of course, how else would we dance?" Besa said with a smile. "I have a lovely tuxedo being brought for you and you already picked out my gown."

"Yes, I did."

"I really liked the red one but you insisted on peach. I like the dress and will wear it just for you James."

"It's lovely on you, far more like spring. Red is...more like autumn and you don't want to stand out as the only woman in red." There would always be only one woman in red for Bond and she will be at the party, regardless of how bloody dangerous it may be for her.

"I agree, the end of winter and spring is the theme for this party."

"From the pictures of past events you've shown me, I think the peach is the best choice and extremely flattering on you."

"Good, I ordered you a matching pocket square for your jacket. Now let's go riding!"

James doesn't want to pry further into the business dealings Ajeti has with the government, it may make her suspicious. He will keep his eyes open and hopefully share a dance with M. He would enjoy being close with her, even if it can't last longer than a dance or two. Thomas would keep Besa busy and maybe that interference would allow him the opportunity to get this bloody device out of his neck.

Bond looked forward to taking down Ajeti's operation the same way he took out Hyka's. The bigger the explosion the better as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Day of the Festival

M sat reading after checking in with Tanner and getting some work done. She and Thomas woke early and did some more public sightseeing this morning before the big event. There were street performers, brightly coloured costumes and music throughout the downtown.

While walking around M just gave herself a rare moment to enjoy it all. The local the event and not being in the office. Pretending to be on vacation was like vacation for just a few moments, until the reality of the next few hours hit and they had to leave the square to go back to the hotel and call London.

Q was still trying to find a way to remotely hijack the explosive device in Bond's neck once they got close enough to scan the device. Tanner and Thomas want M to go back to London but she needed to see Bond at the event later tonight. To give him assurances that they had not forgotten him and would do what they could to get him out of there. Not that it seemed like he wasn't enjoying his incarceration from that video she watched of his performance with Besa Ajeti.

M was delving into what she could dig up on the low level Albanian thug who married into the right criminal family to cement his career. He was closely connected to Hyka and may well have controlled his operations more recently than they had information on.

The director of the CIA called M to express his concern for her being in the midst of a mission. It seems that they also had eyes on Albanian underworld. The Americans have sent Felix Leiter to assist 005 in getting Bond away from Ajeti. He made it perfectly clear during their short conversation, that she should let the two agents handle the situation with Bond. M politely thanked him for his concern and hung up.

M was getting sick and tired of men explaining her roll and position to her, like she was some insipid secretary who had no bloody idea what missions were all about. Seriously? She would start yelling and becoming shrill, but that would just reinforce the bitchy stereotype of a woman in power.

The only way to get through to a man, or group of them, was to outmaneuver them at every stage, surpassing them to such an extent that no one could doubt your superior abilities. It was this that got her this job to begin with.

M had helped Sir Miles on many occasions, before he retired and made him recommended her for the job. Screw them all...figuratively, although she had been accused of literally doing just that to obtain the job of M. She would bring her agent home and if she could function as a distraction for the festival party than 005 and Felix may be able to help Bond with the device.

M's stomach growled. She had planned on ordering room service soon for her and Stuart for lunch, so she put her book down and got up to do so. There was a knock at the door.

M moved to answer but Stuart came out of his room like a shot with his gun in his hand as he looked through the peep hole.

M frowned as she stood to the side. "Who is it?" M said loudly enough to be heard or so she hoped.

 _It's Bolt M. Let me in...please._

M looked shocked but waved for Thomas to open the door. Grayson Bolt entered the room and glanced around the suite.

"What are you doing here Bolt?" M asked with her hands on her hips.

"I came with Haines, he had some meetings here and knew all about your missing 007." Bolt glanced at Stuart Thomas in a leary fashion. "Could we have a word in private?"

Stuart bristled and crossed his arms as he glared at Bolt. "I am her bodyguard, and no she will not be alone with you."

M was taken aback at 005's remarks, but kept her countenance firm as she motioned for him to take a seat. "Thomas could you order room service for the three of us, I'm famished."

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he moved to the suite's phone as M sat with Bolt within eyeshot.

"I was angry you stood me up and I called Haines. He told me exactly where you were and why. Not that it was hard to guess, I knew that your missing man was here because of my secretary. Anyway, Haines was on his way here for a meeting, and said I could tag along."

"Really? What do you know?"

"I know you stood me up and I was angry, but I was curious what he was doing coming here when you were so close and looking for your lost agent. I thought it may all be connected so I came."

"To do what?"

"To try to spend time with you! You are an aggravating woman to try to get close too."

"So I've been told." M whispered under her breath.

"He gave me a ticket for the festival tonight and I would like the honour of accompanying you to dinner first, if I might?"

M frowned. "I don't know. I will tell you that the connection between your office, Haines and MI6 has been discovered and the employee under my control has been let go. What you do with your loose lipped secretary is up to you."

"I will take care of that when I get back to London. What I would like is to assist you tonight, if I can. I can try to find out what Haines is up to. Anything I can do to make this mess all up to you."

Grayson seemed genuine but M can not be swayed by words alone, as a certain agent was well aware. "I am not going to share the intricacies of this mission with you but if you could stick with Haines and find out who he is meeting, perhaps a picture would be good. I don't think he will be that trusting with you if he knows you are here to meet me."

"I spoke at length with Haines about you on the plane. He does not have anything to do with your agent's disappearance and nor does he wish you any harm. He would like to see you retire though."

M scoffed. "I'll bet he does and that doesn't make me feel any better about all this. So what does he claim his business is? Him being part of Quantum, or even the fringes of that organization taints my view of him. Unfortunately, Haines being in attendance this evening puts a spotlight on who we really are."

Thomas had now joined them in the lounge. "M I really don't think it's wise of you to go tonight."

"I know that, but I have to see Bond and make contact. If for nothing else, to reassure him that we are trying to get him back."

"Where is your man?" Bolt asked.

M shook her head. "I cannot say. I will meet you at the event this evening but we will only share this meal." Thomas went to the door to retrieve the meal for them.

"I have a lot of work to prepare for tonight. If it becomes at all dangerous for you, just go back to your hotel." M told Bolt.

"Do you have a recording device I could use?"

"Thomas can you give the minister a device from Q branch."

"Yes Ma'am." Thomas disappeared for a second and returned with a small device that could easily fit under his shirt collar.

The three of them ate and enjoyed a cup of tea. "I do wish you would reconsider dinner."

"No I have an act to put forward first, even if Haines does destroys that illusion at the event. I may be able to avoid him in an event as large as this. I would prefer if you did not tell him that we met here at all, say I was out if he asks. That way he may say something incriminating for Q branch to hear."

"Won't that put you in danger? If Haines tells someone he shouldn't about who you really are?" Bolt looked at M and her agent. Thomas frowned and crossed his arms obviously not happy at all about this plan of hers.

M took one look at 005 and new he was about to object. "Thomas, before you agree with Minister Bolt and urge me not to go again, it can be done if I don't arrive until later. I will send you in first to find and contact Felix and possibly Bond and then I will make an entrance later. Bolt you arrive with, or as soon as Haines and stick to him if you can."

Bolt nodded and moved to the door, disappointed again that he was unable to spend any time alone with the woman. She was to wrapped up in all her handsome young agents to notice him at all. Why did she ever agree to the date to begin with? Unless Haines was right and she was just shoring up support to avoid being ousted from her position.

M followed him to the door. "Grayson, I hope you understand that we cannot date here under these conditions. That being said, we can have a fresh start once we return to London, should you want to try again?" M smiled at him genuinely. She did feel badly for the man and even more so if he was a victim of circumstance in all this mess. If he managed to help them tonight, he was more than deserving of another dinner date.

Bold smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I look forward to it M. I will be your man on the inside, for what good it will do. I don't think Haines is dealing with the men who took your agent. I think he was being honest about a personal business dealing."

"We will see about that tonight. And yes it may go a long way to exonerating the man for his past associations."

Bolt left and M and Stuart Thomas sat down to plan for the party.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The interior of the building was impressive. It had a beautiful arched alcove with a window behind the orchestra, located under a wide curved stairway. The staircase led to an upper balcony with which the attendees can watch the ball below. This area was cordoned off with guards stationed at the base of the wide marble staircase.

To the left of the room was a bar and seating areas set up around the room on the edges. This allowed the maximum amount of room for dancing and the orchestra. Lanterns hung from the arched ceilings and the decor celebrated the pagan festival of the end of winter, the summer day festival-Dita e Veres.

Bond entered with the Ajeti party and surveyed the room quickly. Ajeti seemed distracted and kept glancing at the balcony. Finally he sent one of the three men he brought with him, to the guarded roped off stairway which led to the balcony above. Bond watched the man as he spoke with the guards.

Ajeti's women were both as young as his daughter, blonde and well dressed to display his wealth and power to the local sycophants that were in attendance here this evening. The parties had arrived in two separate cars incase Besa wished to stay in a hotel this evening after a long night of dancing.

Bond spotted Felix Leiter and nodded to him and he scanned the room for M. He did not see her but spotted Thomas and indicated with slight hand signals where Felix was standing. Thomas nodded and made his way to introduce himself to Felix. Bond scanned the rest of the room, still looking for M. She was not with Thomas, hopefully the man managed to talk some sense into her.

"James, isn't it lovely?" Besa said to him.

"Yes." Bond answered as Ajeti spoke behind him to one of his men in a aggravated voice.

"What is wrong with your father?" James whispered to Besa.

"Papa is trying to make an important business connection this evening. I'm sure he will manage eventually." Besa said with a nervous cautiousness that may make the evening difficult for them if Ajeti should not.

Out of the corner of Bond's eye he saw Guy Haines and a minister that Bond had caught sight of before, head to the stairs Ajeti had failed to gain access too. They didn't see him and Bond's curiosity was now piqued. He really wanted to find out what was going on up behind them in the open alcove.

Besa wanted to dance and pulled Bond around the dance floor as he continued to glance up to the balcony. Felix and Thomas were doing the same. Between the three of them they may manage to get up there somehow.

Thomas stopped Bond and Besa's dancing and did his best to charm Besa into a dance. She reluctantly agreed and Bond stood shifting his gaze to the balcony from the edge of the dance floor. Felix approached and stood beside him. A server brought a tray of drinks by, which they each took before even speaking to each other. When they finally did speak they did not look at each other but remained looking at either the stairs or the dance floor.

"Brother, I hear that your head is not in the game and you need some help."

"Yes, my head is an issue. I must stay within eyesight. Did you see the two men who went up to the balcony? Haines and some other minister from Whitehall."

"Yes I did, and Ajei, the thug you came with is trying his best to get up there. I'm here looking into who is controlling Eastern Europe. We think a big player is here tonight, one who has not yet been identified. By the way, Q is working on deactivation but it is taking time."

"I'm glad to see that Thomas talked some sense into M and she stayed at the hotel, rather than come into this."

"No luck brother. She is on her way here, but wanted to make a grand entrance. Thomas told me."

"Damn it! Felix, make sure to watch her. I know it is not your job but…"

"Don't stress James, my director said much the same. He is not amused that the head of MI6 is parading herself out as a discrattionary target in Eastern Europe. Honestly I thought he was just being territorial, but I think he may have a bit of a crush on her."

Bond took his eyes off the dance floor and narrowed them looking at his old friend. "What?"

Felix felt the cold threat come from Bond in a way he had not expected, by expressing a small joke at the expense of both their bosses. "I didn't mean anything by it...it was a just a casual assumption...nothing concrete." Felix felt he was on the defensive by the intense look on Bond's face. Strange, Bond being so defensive about his boss.

Bond looked back to see Haines and the other minister come down the stairs. Haines eyes met Bond's and he smirked and walked instantly out the exit. Ajeti glared at them also, as Haines vanished and the minister walked across the dance floor to the bar.

"That is Grayson Bolt, Thomas said he came with Haines but also visited M in their suite earlier today. He is an unknown at this point."

Bond stared at the man, could he be the one...the one M was to meet that night? The song ended and Besa laughed heading back to Bond.

Thomas nodded to Bond as a vision arrived from the entrance. Even Besa stared, as M walked into the room like she was assessing the building for purchase.

* * *

M was lingering by the entrance as Q informed her that 005 and Felix had made contact with Bond briefly. Bolt was with Haines, chatting with politicians and dignitaries but Haines recently fled. Strange that she did not run into the man as he exited and she waited outside until the musicians took a break and she could make a grand entrance. M wondered where Bolt was and asked through her comms with Q.

Tanner doesn't like how things are going. "M I'm sending a team as back up."

"Tanner stop overreacting, I have two 00's and a CIA agent here with me. No one has questioned my cover as Louisa Johnson in the two days I've been wandering around the city."

"M please just be careful not to make yourself a target. Let 005 get 007 out of trouble."

"I will just try to distract Ajeti enough for Thomas to tell Bond our plans."

"Good but don't pull his attention away too much M or you will have an entirely different problem on your hands and so will Bond."

"Enough Tanner, I know what I'm doing and if I get any attention its the jewels not me." M touched her ear to turn down the comm between her and Tanner as she entered the ornate hallway. She adjusted the volume just as she heard Tanner mutter, "damn stubborn woman. Doesn't see how attractive..."

M calmed her nerves by smoothing her dress down with her palms. She was wearing a red gown with black detailing. It plunged to the centre of her breasts and hugged her figure. Of the two red dresses she owned this was her favourite. To hell with age, it made her feel sexy and the moment Bond's eyes met hers across the crowded room, she knew that she was right in that assumption.

The music had stopped for a break as the dancers got drinks and mingled, while the volume of voices talking increased. Bond froze to the spot when he saw M standing alone in the entrance, a vision in red and Black.

The gown M wore had more than just Bond staring. The mass of diamonds laying on her chest drew the attention of Besa and many other women and men.

Besa managed to guide a dumbstruck Bond back to her father and his women. Out of the corner of his eye Bond caught the movement of a man on the balcony who was also watching M's entrance, as he said something to one of his security beside him.

"That is a beautiful necklace, that older woman is wearing. I want one like it papa."

"Besa dear, you will have to wait for something that expensive. I have to reinvest into my new project first." Ageti said to appease his spoilt daughter. "The woman wearing it is lovely for someone of older years." Ajeti noticed the slack jawed way Bond was staring at M. "That woman is not from Tirana, a foreigner here for the festival no doubt. Even your vain, toy man thinks she is attractive."

"I admire women in general, as I am sure you do also Mr. Ajeti." Bond said as a retort knowing that many were looking at M and wondering about her all at the same time.

"Yes, I do and she commands attention, that one…" A guard suddenly interrupted and whispered to Ajeti. He looked back in surprise, with a sudden smile on his face. "I must go, Bond watch over Besa. Go dance and entertain her." Ajeti ordered as he made his way impatiently to the grande staircase.

Besa pulled James' arm but he was torn between the desire to follow Ajeti upstairs to find out who was up there, or stay and stare at M. He watched as Thomas came to M's side as he introduced her to Felix.

Ajeti disappeared upstairs as Grayson Bolt arrived from the bar to ask M to dance. She smiled and agreed far to quickly for Bond's liking.

The man was handsome, around her age with silver hair and congenial face. The epitome of the boring government type. What could she see in a man like that? Bond understood that his personal feelings of jealousy were interfering with his attention to the rest of the room. He tried to lead Besa to a place where he could easily watch both the stairway and M as he tried to focus on this disastrous mission.

Damn...M dressed like that, all in red would be his emotional and physical undoing. Bond had waited for so long to tell her how he felt and he genuinely thought that M would reciprocate his feelings once she knew. Over a month had passed and she just continued to seem uncomfortable with him. How could he make her believe he was genuine. After having to spend his captive time in the arms of a beautiful younger woman?

Maybe M felt that Bolt was a steady, loyal presence. However, he was with Haines and the alarm bells must surely be sounding. Bolt reminded Bond of her husband Nigel, although not as tall. Christ, could that be it? Could she be looking for that steady calm replacement for her dead husband? Someone who would know better than to ask too many questions and look the part on her arm. Bolt would never have to remain hidden, like M would have to hide Bond. Not that Bond would object to being her dirty little secret as long as he got to be the one warming her bed.

Damn it all, how dare M look for the soft, safe option. When what she deserved was passion!

Bond had always been good at reading women but M keeps proving he was not as good as he thought. He was positive it was her propriety and stubborn nature that made her refuse him. Could he have misread the situation that badly? Could M actually have no feelings for him beyond exasperation, even after that kiss they shared in her flat?

Argh! Bond needed to dance with M, for more than just making contact with a superior. If anything he wanted to chastise her for being here. Yet, the thought of having her in his arms in a public setting was the biggest turn on he could imagine. None of the intrigue surrounding them here tonight seemed to matter as much as smelling her perfume and feeling her up against his body.

Bond looked down on the girl in his arms. Besa couldn't manage an emotional response from him in three sex filled days, that Bond had within three minutes of seeing M in that bloody red and black dress. M drew the eyes of everyone here with more than just her necklace. M, even with her maturity radiated power and purpose, wealth and sophistication. A fact far beyond what the superficial aesthetics of the augmented younger women here tonight could manage. Each one of them, like Besa just showing off their wealth or trying to get a wealthy powerful husband. M needed none of that, and any man with an ounce of intelligence could see that within a second of looking at her.

"James, you heard Papa, entertain me." Besa said pouting and pulling his attention back to her, as she smiled seductively at him and patted his behind. They began to dance and Bond nodded to Thomas making hand gestures enough for him to take over dancing with Besa again soon after, and Felix now ousted Bolt from dancing with M.

M smiled charmingly at Felix as they spoke. Bolt frowned from the sidelines as Thomas met with Bolt briefly and said something to him to make him shake his head in understanding. The man then retreated from the dance floor and walked to the far side near the entrance.

Bond twirled Besa around as Thomas suddenly swooped in and took over. Bond moved to the side with a smile as Felix deposited M's hand in Bonds. The moment he grabbed her small hand he pulled it to his chest. He bowed slightly to her to seem as though he was just introduced by Felix. He sighed the moment she was wrapped in the protected embrace of his arms.

Anger then bubbled to the surface. "What the hell are you doing here M and who is that man Bolt?" He said hoarsely under his breath, hiding it behind the congenial smile on his face for any observers.

M pulled slightly away from him and frowned. "I go where I want and Bolt is the deputy minister. Q said he should have a way to block that bomb in you head within 6 hours but I'm pushing for faster. As for any insinuation into a relationship between me and Bolt; should I remind you that you are currently a willing toy-boy to the lovely young woman with whom Thomas is distracting?"

"M...it's not like that. You know what I have to do for this job, more than anyone. Don't be jealous, I still want you more." Bond smirked.

"Bond! I will not listen to this nonsense. Thomas will get you out by morning form the country estate or the hotel where the Ageti's have a suite. Haines is gone and Bolt has information on the individual he went to meet, even if they did leave him outside the room for their discussion. Haines did let a few remarks slip that Tanner is now working on."

"It's nonsense why? Because Bolt reminds you of your dead husband, safe and boring?"

M pulls away from him suddenly angry. "You have some nerve passing judgement on a man you never met! He was far from what you think, from stealing looks at my personal pictures. Pictures that you only saw because of breaking into my flat! Age may alter perceptions of our physical selves Bond, but the fire still burns inside the old outer husk we have been left to deal with!"

"I never took you for old M. And there is no way anyone here would be under the illusion that their was nothing to desire about you. In or out of that dress, if the man was lucky enough."

"Give it a rest Bond." M said becoming defensive and uncomfortably nervous in his arms as her eyes swept around the ballroom to see if anyone was watching them as they danced. A few were and M is sure that was do in great part to the necklace she wore. Not to mention the way Bond looked in a tuxedo. Feeling sexy at her age did nothing to alter the agist opinions of most who would see her only as a rich old woman with a gorgeous young man for a toy.

"M you heat me up regardless of what you're wearing. I swear to you that I do love you and everything in that deviously concise, sexy brain of yours. That is why Felix and Thomas have to get you out of here. Something is going on upstairs. Someone that Ajeti has been dying to meet since we arrived. He was denied entry but that was because Haines went up with your boyfriend Grayson Bolt."

"Do we know who is up there?"

"No but Felix and the director of the CIA think whoever it is, is the new boss of Eastern Europe. I will try to find out later from Besa."

"Yes, do try to ask her once you loosened her up a little and before Thomas comes to get you." M said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Here comes Ageti, I have to let you go. Leave for your hotel, please M. I cannot protect you with this thing at the base of my skull, in fact I put you in more danger being this close. As long as I'm close to the daughter he will not kill me for fear of hurting her."

"Fine. Go keep that woman close and stop assuming you can order me about 007." M turned her back and moved away to get a glass of champagne from a server as Besa arrived at Bond's elbow.

* * *

Bond frowned at M's flippant remark and sighed as Besa touched his elbow. Besa moved him around the dance floor but Bond was to distracted by M to even feign interest in her or what they were doing. How could he get it through to her, or was it all a lost cause?

"How was your dance with that older woman? I would love to have a necklace like that. Oh, wait here comes Papa."

Bond looked to the stairs to see the back of a shorter light haired man who was speaking to Ajeti as the man turned to look down into the crowd. Bond was struck by the familiarity of the man's profile but looked away to see the direction of his gaze. He watched M through the crowed, for her to be joined once again by Grayson Bolt. Bond's stomach sank, this could not be good. His eyes met Felix's and he nodded as he moved through the crowd to get M out of here.

Bond spotted Ajeti with an intense look on his face as he waved them over. Bond nodded and pulled Besa off the dance floor towards her father and his followers.

"I must insist that you and my daughter remain here. I will return in a moment." Ajeti left them with his guards as he moved across the dance floor and Bond's became nervous again. He was heading directly towards M. Bond could do nothing but watch as Ageti spoke with her. M laughed and he bowed as he took her towards the dance floor leaving Bolt momentarily confused by the intrusion of the larger man. Felix had made it to Thomas but neither of them could get through the crowd to M in time.

Bond was forced to watch as a murderous thug pulled M close to him and danced with her. Bond could see that he was having an important conversation with her by the sudden shocked look on her face and her attempt to pull away. The bastard held her to him with a lecherous look that made Bond growl.

"Papa has a new admiration for older women, yet again it seems. Perhaps he is asking her where she got her necklace so he can get one for me."

Bond cannot find the words to even begin to acknowledge what this vacuous woman just said. Bond was far to worried about Ajeti holding M like that. Thomas moved forward with Felix following him. M raised her hand slightly behind Ajeti's back, staying Thomas' progress to insert himself into a dangerous situation. Bolt on the other hand was ignorant to the nuances of what was going on and proceeded to make his way to but in and interrupt Ajeti.

Ajeti smiled down viciously on the other man as he waved one of his men forward as one of the nameless women Ajeti brought with him this evening was thrust forward for Bolt to accept as substitute. Ajeti still had M pinned up against his right side with one arm on her hip as he brought the young woman forward as some sort of obscene trade of female for female. Bond was about to surge forward as Bolt objected and Ajeti punched him suddenly and swiftly in the face.

Bolt fell into Felix and Thomas as they stood shocked watching as Ajeti claimed his prize. Ajeti said something to Thomas and Felix and they remainded frozen with Bolt between them. Bond could see some guards from the edges of the dance floor move towards them as Thomas tried to pull Bolt towards a back exit.

Ajeti pulled M away from the dance floor and with her back to the other agents, she did not see guards approaching 005 and Felix.

"Papa really likes that woman, or he would never have given Gisella his latest favourite." Bond simply nodded as he hoped Thomas and Felix could manage the men that the mystery man upstairs had sent to get them. He wished he had a working comm to Q branch and damn well hoped that Thomas did.

Ageti pulled a reluctant M along towards the main exit. When James and Besa reached them, Ajeti smirked at James. "I seem to have found a worthy opponent after all. It has been years since a woman has had the audacity to spare with me the way this woman has. Besa meet the boss who use to control your lover Bond."

"What? Papa? James' boss? The woman he hates?" Besa looked between Bond and M in confusion as M frowned at the description of her position in Bond's life.

"Yes, the woman he hates." M said haughtily, as she glared at Bond.

"Come now we are all leaving. Her men will stay behind, if they don't want to lose their boss as well as your agent lover Besa." Ajeti said staring Bond down in challenge. Bond could see the way M was stiff and worried about what he would do. She knows that he was capable of but that it would cost his life and possibly hers if he made his move now. With all these civilians the collateral damage would be too high.

After all, M was just his bitch of a boss according to his sexy new girlfriend. This left M not wanting to hazard a guess as to what 007 may do.

"But Papa, I want to stay." Besa said with a pout. Bond pulled her to follow her father and stay close to M. For a moment, M almost thought 007 would stay with the attractive brunette and leave her on her own with the father. Luckily her trust in Bond over the years had made him loyal regardless of what a bitch he thought she truly was.

Bond weighed the ability of him getting M back to Thomas and Felix once they exited the building. The challenge was to do so without triggering both their deaths by dramatic explosion. That would be a gruesome fitting end for this festival celebration. Felix and Thomas had their own challenges to deal with right now, so he will stick as close to M as he is able.

Ageti held M forcefully by the arm as he pulled her out the main hall and entrance. He then removed the earwig from M's ear and dropped it on the ground outside and smashed it with his foot.

Unless Thomas made it away and to them by morning, Bond would have to take this explosive bloody chip out himself. If he didn't die immediately after, he would ram the damn thing down Ageti's throat for taking M with them.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Captives**

M had been shocked when Ajeti arrived with the request to dance with her. Something was wrong, she shouldn't be on his radar at all. Granted he may have glanced in her way because of the 20 carat tear drop diamond resting on her chest, or Bond's hearty stare in her direction.

M had seen Ajeti on the upper balcony with a man in the shadows, where Haines had disappeared to earlier, according to Q. She didn't see Haines speak to Ajeti, which could only mean that whomever was hiding in the shadows knew, or was told by Haines that she was the head of MI6. Haines was digging an even larger hole for himself this evening and she would be dealing with him as soon as she got back to London.

Ajeti asked for her hand as he bowed and kissed her knuckles, after interrupting her dance with Bolt. He pulled her roughly to him in an iron grip as he moved them along the dancefloor and his explanation met her previous conclusion.

"You know I was drawn to you the moment I saw you my dear. That was in spite of the vibrant display of your class and wealth. You are a very beautiful woman. I know all about women like you are and you are coming home with me this evening. You see there are some interested parties that would like you out of the way for a while. Bond is busy entertaining my spoilt little girl and he does seem to enjoy her a great deal. You will behave yourself or I will kill him and those other men who are trying desperately to protect you."

"The man upstairs, he told you to do this?" M realised that subterfuge was useless and the mystery figure told him exactly who she was. Bond mentioned that Ajeti had been trying to gain access to the balcony but was not allowed until after Haines left. Bolt did not get any evidence of who was up there operating in the shadows but Ajeti knows.

"That is my secret and if you are good...very...very good...I may share that with you." The underlying sexual threat was now obvious.

M would try to pry the information out of him by making him boast of it. M knew his kind, a mid level thug and not much resembling any unique intelligence. Ajeti was trying to climb higher and enter the international level of black marketing. He had obviously failed to do this in the past but now he captured a MI6 agent was capable.

Now that Ajeti had M as well as Bond, this could become messy very fast. The CIA was bound to take over, if to do nothing more than hold it over her head in the future. Bolt would go home and make his report to their government, and with Haines getting back to London first, M would have a massive battle ahead of her. If she even made it home.

Regret was unprofessional and M refused to fall into that trap now. M was worried but at least Tanner and 005 know exactly where Ageti lives.

"Oh; please! You imply something that you are in no way interested in doing. You are acting upon orders to gain favour, nothing more. I'm sure they didn't specify that you should assault an old woman, just for amusement."

"You assume I see you as old. You plant that image in my head, hoping that I will ignore your obvious beauty. Only a fool would look away from such a lovely prize. One that has just been handed to me to deal with."

"By whom? Who told you to take me? I will not make this easy on you nor will my people. You cannot hope to keep me very long. As for information, that is a moot point and I will give you nothing on that score. You're not a big enough player to use any of the information I have to any real effect anyway. So what do you; Arian Ajeti get for taking me? What is it they want you to do? Hold me for ransom? Kill me? It has all been tried before and by more well connected and adept men than you."

Ajeti growled at her and dragged M none to gently towards his car. Bond attempted to follow with Besa, but they had brought their own car.

"No agent Bond. You said you cared nothing for your bitch of a boss. Yet, somehow I don't think that is as true as you've led us to believe. I need to become acquainted with madame M on my own. Gustav give the girls money for the hotel and take my daughter and her lover to the suite here in town. They can return home tomorrow."

Bond was left seething in frustration while Gustav paid Giselle and the other woman letting them into the back of the limousine. Gustav then got in to drive the limousine and Bond joined Besa and her father's cast-offs in the back.

Besa was just as angry about being forced to leave the party early. "That woman is ruining my evening. You should kill her for Papa if he wants her gone."

"You don't seem to understand her worth." Bond muttered under his breath.

Besa managed to pick up what he was saying. "What worth? Old women have no worth in this world." Besa said in annoyance that he didn't agree with her.

Bond clenched his fists at his side in frustration. This is too fast. He hadn't made this insipid fool fall in love with him enough yet. Six hours! Six bloody hours and Ajeti could do anything to M in that time! Until Q could deactivate the bomb in his skull, Bond was useless. Too much was going on and Bond needed Tanner and Q on top of this or they could lose M. Nothing could be worse.

"Come on darling, I promise to give you that necklace if we follow them home. I will give it to you." Bond purred to her with his best disarming smile.

"Promise!" Besa yelled in excitement as she clasped her hands. "Gustav drop the girls at the hotel and take James and I home."

"Your father said you should stay in town tonight."

"I said I want to go home! Do not make me angry, I've already had my night ruined and you don't want to push me further."

"You heard her. Let us not make Papa wait for us. I'm sure that there will be many interesting discussions once we arrive."

"Yes and the sooner we get there the sooner you can make love to me wearing only those diamonds."

What was M thinking? Putting herself in the middle of all this, just to find him. Was it his snide comments about her not being adventurous enough? Did Q and Tanner really put her up to this? No Tanner has better sense than that!

Bond would be flattered if he wasn't so bloody worried about M. They had to get back to the estate quickly, because it was too much of a risk letting M be alone with that murderous thug. Bond would do what he could to save the damn, frustrating, dominating, woman he could not live without.

* * *

Thomas ran out of the main hall followed by Felix, pulling Grayson Bolt down the corridor to the kitchen. There were at least 5 armed men after them

"What's the plan?" Felix asked quickly.

Thomas paused as he found things to blockade the kitchen door temporarily. "I know where Bond's headed and we have at least 5 more hours before Q branch knows how to deactivate, or shield Bond from that device in his neck. We need to shake these hired men and get some guns to go after them. This time Ajeti's guards will be on high alert. It won't be as easy sneaking in"

"I'm coming too." Bolt said, still holding his nose from being punched by Ajeti.

Thomas continued talking as they moved through the kitchen to the rear of the building. "Minister; I would not advise this course of action and I know that having a civilian along would anger M. I don't think, what with your tenuous attempts at a relationship with my boss that this is a good idea. You should rush back to London to put out any political fires that may arise with her absence, should this incident get reported to the PM."

Bolt stood his ground and shook his head. "No, no, I will not run and hide. She admires you agents, protects you and would appreciate me more for springing into action. We will go collect the lady and agent Bond as well. Where do we start?"

Felix frowned as he cautiously checked out the back door and waved them on when he saw nothing. "Back to the hotel for supplies and then we go. What has Q managed? What do we need to get that damn device out of Bond's neck?"

"Q will send the programme to scramble it to my mobile and then we cut it out. Bond's shown tremendous restraint in not pulling it out already." A shot sounded out behind them just as the three men left the back door.

"Yeah, Jimmy is not known for his restraint." Felix added as they ran down the alley and waved down a taxi. Shots began to sound as Felix turned and returned fire from his service pistol.

"Do you think these guys know where M was staying?"

"Likely, I will go. You take the minister to your hotel and I will come round and meet you. Drive fast!" Thomas said to the driver as they sped away watching out the back to see how invested those men were in following them.

"We can't stay in the city, so gather M's things and I will take the minister to his hotel to gather his. Meet in the lobby of my hotel as fast as you can." Felix says as he dials his mobile to send 005 the address.

Thomas hits his comm and gives Tanner the update wincing as the shouts can be heard through his comm unit by everyone in the taxi.

 _I knew it! Her going off after Bond was a recipe for disaster the second she got it into her head. Damn the man for accusing her of not having a sense of adventure. He bloody well started all of this and now he can't do anything but watch as that murdering scum lord holds her hostage!_

"Yes, Mr. Tanner. I assure you that agent Felix and I will do everything we can to get them out. I've been there before and know the lay out well enough to get them out."

 _"Thank god for that. A team should be there within four or five hours. That should give Q branch the time they need to deactivate the bomb in Bond's head and give you proper back up. Let Felix know we would rather handle this ourselves please."_

"Yes sir." Thomas says as he looks at Felix on the phone still saying the same thing to Langley.

* * *

"How is it, that a lovely tiny woman like you, managed to become the head of MI6?"

M sat staring out the window as they drove away from the city towards the mountains to the east. She had tried to ignore and say very little to her captor. She hoped not interact with him until they arrived to their destination.

Ajeti, however had other plans and placed his hand under her chin as he gripped her face turning her to look at him. He squeezed her painfully as he asserted physical dominion over her. "I am unaccustom to being ignored!"

M placed her hand on his forearm and pushed him away with all her strength as she shook her face out of his grip. Her eyes glared at him and with an arrogant snarl, that she was not entirely confident of uttered... "Unhand me!"

Ajeti suddenly smiled at her. "I found your fire. I knew you had one but you've buried it deep like women of your age sometimes do. I see why they obey you now. But do they love you as well? How far will MI6 intrude into my country to get you and Bond? There were other agents with you. CIA? Another of your 00's?" His fingers traced her jawline down to her clavicle to her necklace as she involuntarily shivered from this intimate contact. "Are these yours? A gift from a lover? Tell me."

"They are part of the act only." M said becoming uncomfortable with his assertions.

"You are not that wealthy? I am, I could give these to you for real and forever."

M recoiled somewhat in shock. "They would be bought with the proceeds of crimes, that you well know, you've committed."

"So what! Half the corporations in the world work as crookedly as I and they are praised for it. Plant a forest so that the people will not know how they stole or poisoned the water supply. On top of that they employ those whom they are poisoning! Your secret agency is that of a nation that has done nothing but wage war. All for the sake of the very Lords who control the business they thrust on the world. All with the great Royal Navy or Army to do the dirty work for them. I work in the shadows of your imperialism, to make a better life for my people. To protect them from you!"

"You are deluded! You are nothing as noble as that and you know it! A petty thug and murderer who only got where he was, because of an intelligent well connected wife. How that must have challenged your over abundance of masculinity. Then again in the end she likely died trying to leave you. What have you to show for it? Nothing but child slavery and locals kissing your ass. Your daughter is hardly fit to replace you. No son I take it? Not even from one of your bimbo mistresses?"

Ajeti pulled M suddenly into a viciously searing kiss. M struggled to escape his embrace but he was too a strong man. Ajeti pulled her into his lap and making it even harder for her to struggle. His arm clamped around her waist and the other hand entwined in her short hair. Eventually the man would have to breathe again, she hoped desperately as she continued to struggle.

When Ajeti finally released her he was panting hard and searching her face for any indication that his masculine overtures had any effect on her other than silencing her tirade.

"Unhand me!" M said stubbornly as she continued to try to find a way off his lap.

"I think not. You are not in control here. I am and I want to make you uncomfortable. You are wrong in assuming I would not be interested in you. I like your fire and I will do what I want to you."

"For what?! Information? What could you really gain from this but death. They will storm into your home and destroy it to get to me!"

"I don't think they will. If they do care enough to protect your secrets, they would likely rather you died with me. I will make sure that doesn't happen and that I can't whisk you away to somewhere they do not dare go."

"Where? Oh god; the Russians have offered for me haven't they? They will not let you keep me long, and I will not go peacefully to your bed."

"Not all have, but I will make a deal to keep you close for as long as you entertain me."

"That will not be long and Bond is still in your household, with your daughter within killing range are you willing to risk her too?"

Ajeti didn't answer as the car pulled up the long mountain drive to his villa. M noticed that it was build right into the side of the mountain just as Thomas had reported. This would be a well defended spot. M wondered and worried about how many men Ajeti had at his disposal.

* * *

Bond and Besa arrived later and made their way into the villa. There was music and laughter coming from the dining room and Bond pulled Besa there.

"James! Not so rough. I want to go to our room."

"No I think your father has other plans this evening and we need to see what they are."

A guard stopped them before entering and leaned in to see if it was alright to allow them entrance. Ajeti nodded as the guard scanned a card until the green light allowed Bond to enter the room unharmed.

Ajeti was sitting at the table with 8 other men and M at the head handcuffed to the chair. "Besa my darling come in with your toy. Bond stand in the corner here by me." Ajeti was at the head of the table opposite M who had one arm cuffed to the arm of her chair. This put Bond as far away from M as possible but kept her in his direct view and he barely took his eyes off her. Besa took the seat to the right of her father and pouted.

"I want to go to bed since my evening was ruined by having to leave early. Papa why did you take, that woman?"

"I told you my dear. She was Bond's boss and she came all the way from London just to try to get him back."

Besa glared down the length of the table. "She's wasted her time then. Bond is mine and he prefers it with me."

M scoffed and rolled her eyes at Besa. "I've no doubt of you manufactured charms my dear but there is his duty to consider."

"Duty? He said he hated you. Papa kill her and toss her down the cliff so the wild dogs can take her."

Ajeti laughed at Besa's cruelty but shook his head. "No my dear. This woman is too important. Important enough for people to pay dearly for her. But first, I will enjoy all that she has to offer."

"Papa, she is too old for you. Bond promised me her necklace." Besa stood and grabbed Bond's arm. "You promised."

Bond smiled at her and said. "Yes I did. May I?" He asked Ajeti as he rounded the table towards M.

"STOP!" Ajeti yelled. "I will do it, you get away from her and back to your corner."

Ajeti moved behind M with all his men leaving to take their posts out around the estate minus Gustav who stayed by his master. Ajeti caressed M's shoulders as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. His eyes met Bond's as he took the clasp and undid it. Besa hurried forward to claim her prize.

M's eyes flashed to Besa and it made her pause. "Look James, Papa, she hates me now. Ha..ha...ha." Besa chuckled as her father clasp the necklace around her neck. It was made up of a chain of one carat diamonds with one large 20 carat teardrop diamond that hung down from the strand at the cleavage of the woman wearing it.

Besa kept touching the stones in such happiness as she moved back to Bond. James noticed that Ajeti was still standing over M and he was leering at her, when suddenly Besa cried out and fell into James. Bond was shocked and looked up into the eyes of an equally shocked Ajeti.

M however had a smile on her face as she pulled her wrist free of its cuff and stuffed a small lock picking device into her bracelet as she stood up suddenly and elbowed Ajeti in the midriff behind her and stuck her watch in his face. He yelled holding his eyes and nose as a spray burst forth.

"Come on 007, let's get out of here." M grabbed the security pass card from Ajeti's pocket as he continued flailing and yelling as he fell into Gustav who had moved to help him. Gustav had been pulling out his gun in the commotion.

Bond rushed him and grabbed the gun, hitting the man over the head with it. All the while still holding an unconscious Besa in one arm as he leaned her on the table for support.

Gustav and Ajeti were on the floor in the dining room corner as Bond left Besa on the table and pulled M into a sudden passionate kiss.

"By the gods, I love you." Bond said as he broke away. M looked taken aback. "007, to the task at hand please. We have to get out of here."

"We can't leave the house until this chip is deactivated or I will blow up. I know you've likely wished that in the past but I had hoped you've started to think about me differently M."

"Bond I am not having this conversation with you." M frowned as she moved to his side.

"Come follow me." Bond grabbed Besa tossing her over his shoulder as he grabbed M's hand and headed to the door to the kitchen. "Key pass." Bond asked and M handed it to him as he waited for the lights to turn green.

"We need to cut the power to save time going through all these barriers."

They entered the kitchen and Bond locked the door and dragged a table up against it. He managed this all with Besa draped over his shoulder like a sack of flour. They were now at the back of the house and he hoped that there were back halls to other parts of the large home.

"Dropping your lovely girlfriend may save us some time also." M added sarcastically.

"When he comes too, having her over my shoulder will be the only thing that keeps him from pressing that damn button. He has to be able to see me to set it off. The range is only about a hundred yards."

"So if you got away you could have just run out of range?" M asked in a shocked tone as they moved through the kitchen and James paused as he found a stairwell to the basement. Bond placed a drugged Besa up against the wall and pushed M into her. "Hold her here, I will be right back."

M struggled under the dead weight of the taller woman as she heard pounding on the kitchen door. She called out after Bond. "You had better hurry 007!"

Bond ran through the darkened basement and found a torch on the top of a tool bench. He flicked it on as he searched for the fuse box. He found it and threw the switch. Emergency lights dimly flickered as he shot the cable, preventing them from turning it back on. He ran back to the stairs to find M reattaching her diamond necklace around her neck as Besa laid sprawled on the floor.

"I can see you've got your priorities straight as usual M." Bond says sarcastically as he picked the woman off the floor and over his shoulder.

"These cost a fortune! I take the budget seriously. I would have had to reimburse the government with my own retirement pension should I lose them, I'll have you know." Bond grabbed her hand and walked down the darkened corridor to the stairs.

They could hear shouting throughout the house and banging on the main front door as the guards looked for them. Once upstairs Bond opened a closet door and pushed M inside. "Watch her again will you." Bond said as he pushed Besa into the closet with M.

"Bond! What do you bloody well think I am, her nanny?" M's face looks adorably flushed in the light from the torch and the dim flickering lighting from the security lights. They must not have much of a backup generator. Bond simply smirked at her and closed the door.

Bond ran to the main stairwell checking the clip in Gustav's gun as he does. Almost a full jacket, around 10 left, plus one in the chamber. He hoped that would be enough. The door opened with more troops entering dragging in a man. Bond ducked behind a pillar to watch. The troops were speaking Russian and they just arrived, for M apparently. There were at least eight that Bond could see.

The man with them tried to explain himself. "Now see here. I am a member of her Majesty's government her to negotiate the release of Louisa Johnson a British subject and a close personal friend of mine."

Ajeti entered the foyer from the dining room with Gustav who was holding his head from where Bond had hit him. Ajeti was holding a cloth to his face and drinking water and spitting some out on the floor from whatever M sprayed him with. "They are here somewhere, search the house but do not shoot. My daughter is missing and I want them alive!"

Ajeti grabbed Grayson Bolt and pulled him along with him as he moved up the grand staircase towards Bond.

Bond ran for the closet and took rag doll Besa from M. "Stay here and don't make a sound." Bond said as he put Besa over his shoulder again and ran down the hall towards Ajeti. Bond hoped the plan he had would work.

Ajeti had Bolt in front of him as he moved cautiously through the upper hall. Bond came around the corner and pointed his gun at the man, knowing that he would likely have men coming up around the other hall from the back stairwell eventually.

"Stop. Ajeti we need to talk."

"Give me my daughter and I will let this man live."

"I don't even know who that is and I don't bloody care! You cannot kill me so long as Besa is over my shoulder."

Ajeti moved towards him again with Gustav behind him. Bond fired a warning shot close enough to make them duck. Ageti pulled a small box from his pocket with a switch on it. This would set off the chip in his neck and end this conversation very quickly. The man was angry but he had to see that it would kill his daughter as well.

A sound echoed down the hall as more troops had come up behind and began firing. Bond ran back around the corner where the hall bisected to another wing of the house. Seeing two more men he open fired and killed them. The poor lighting was making it confusing and loud enough to rattle those of Ajeti's men not use actual combat.

Other voices sounded back from where he left Ajeti in the hall looking over the main foyer, as they could hear someone shout. "Lay down your weapons and hands up this is MI6 and the CIA!"

Bolt elbowed his captor in the confusion and and ran around the corner down the hall after Bond.

Bond paused when he saw Bolt run towards him alone. "Here, carry her while I get us somewhere safer."

Bolt struggled under the dead weight of the woman but did as the agent commanded. His heart was racing and he was sweating profusely already. He followed Bond to a door which he opened to reveal M waiting.

Bond took Besa from Bolt and the man automatically went into the closet with M and wrapped her in his arms.

Bond's eyes went wide as he growled at the sight and pushed Besa into Bolt's arms and grabbed M pulling her to him.

"Wait here." Bond said to Grayson. "Thomas and Felix are here with you?"

"Yes, they are. M should stay with me don't you think it's safer here?"

"Bond you need her to make sure he won't detonate the bomb." M said looking concerned.

Why did she always have to be so bloody logical, even at a time like this!

A million things were running through his head at once as the sudden realization hit him that it would be very cosy in that closet during these tense moments.

"M you're with me. No minister you stay here." Bond said pointing at Bolt. He took Besa and pulled her back up over his shoulder.

"If I see Thomas or Felix I will send them to get you." Bond said as he closed the door on the troublesome minister.

There was no way in hell he would leave M in the closet with that man alone. Who knows what could happen. She was safer with him and the daughter that they were using as a shield.

Bond pulled M with him down the back hallway that went the length of the house. The entered Besa's wing and Bond pulled M into Besa's suite. He locked the safety lock on the door.

This room was designed like a safe room according to Besa but he pulled a dresser up against the door anyway. M was panting and kicked off her heals to help him with the furniture.

Bond dumped Besa unceremoniously on the bed as he went for the cupboard. He pulled out the grappling hook that Thomas had used to intrude on him the other night and threw open the french doors to the balcony. Bond hooked the rope on the railing and tossed the line and one of M's heals over onto the lawn at the side of the house. M had followed him to see what he was doing.

"You're not seriously thinking that I can go down that rope are you? And my shoe? What are you doing?"

"This is just a distraction to make them think we did. You have to help me in the bath and then I will go help Felix and Thomas."

"Damn it 007! I like those shoes. And help you do what at a time like this?" M said suspiciously.

"Get this thing out of my neck." He pulled her into the bath and yanked out the alcohol and first aid supplies and handed her the knife he had pulled off one of the Russian mercenaries he killed in the hall.

M found a lighter and ran it over the tip of the blade and found some aromatic candles around to light. The dim flickering seemed to mimic the yells and shots heard throughout the house as well as outside it now that they are searching the grounds.

"Bond, are you sure? My hands are far from steady right now."

Bond took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I've always trusted you with my life M, as you are trusting me with yours." He kissed her gently on the cheek and then kissed her hand.

M rolled her eyes. "Let's get on with this then."

Bond sat on the edge of the tub as M placed a towel at his neck and asked him to hold the torch as closely as possible. M used her fingers to prod the skin on the back of his neck as she found the small cylinder and pressed the tip of the knife just above it. She cut the skin in a small deep line as he inhaled and held it. M pushed under the cut as you would to remove a splinter and then reached for some tweezers. M ran the tips of the tweezers through the flame of a candle and pulled the item out. She then splashed it with alcohol and pressed gauze on it and tapped it.

Bond turned and grabbed her hands in his placing a kiss on the one holding the device. "Thanks M. I always knew you were a pain in my neck."

"Likewise, I'm sure. Should I flush it?"

"No, I have a better idea for it." Bond smiled and took it from her. "Stay here and don't leave unless Thomas or Felix comes to get you. Barricade yourself in this bathroom and hide in the tub should they start shooting." M frowned as Bond grabbed the gun and knife and the torch and backed towards the balcony. M followed him to the door holding a candle for light and setting it on the vanity table across from the bed where Besa still snored.

Bond stopped at the stone railing and paused to turn back and look at M to offer words of encouragement.

"I know you're scared M but if we get through this, promise me two things."

"What Bond?"

"That you will never go off searching for this kind of adventure again, without me and please think about my offer. I promise I will be your secret lover if you like."

"Bond...James. I cannot be with you like that and you know deep down that I can't. You may be flirting just because you are so sure about the fact that I have to say no. That and it gives you such pleasure to see me embarrassed by your overtures."

Bond frowned as he pulled her into another abrupt yet passionate kiss. He pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as he sighed. "I think that you know deep down that I am not lying at all and that is why you are scared."

M pulled away. "Go...do what you have to to to get us all out of this. Tanner is likely fit to be tied down by this point." M smiled at him as she traced his hairline gently. M wanted him, yes and he seemed so genuine in returning those feelings, yet it could never be.

Not in a million lifetimes would she have ever thought something so extraordinary would happen to her and yet she would have to turn it all down. Walk away like those tragic stories of lovers who were not meant to be.

Shots rang out from below as Bond jumped over the stone railing, hanging onto the rope. He looked at M one last time and dropped quickly out of sight.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Explosions**

Bond dropped to the ground under the balcony and ran for the front of the large home. He slowed his pace at the front corner of the house and peaked around. He saw Felix pinned down behind a stone sculpture. These new troops had just arrived by armoured vehicle and had the CIA agent at a disadvantage. He could hear some more men around the back, likely looking for M, who they think managed to escape by rope from the upstairs.

Bond shot the two closest to him as he ran towards Felix. The two agents were behind one of the stone sculpture on the west side of the gate. Bond looked up to make sure none were coming from the elevated position on the gate.

"Fancy meeting you hear Felix. Where's Thomas?"

"Thomas took care of the first resistance we met and he ran in to chase the stragglers back into the house. The endgame was to get in and go for Bolt and M. Then this lot arrived."

"We have to take care of these and then I have to take care of Ajeti. M is safe for now and Bolt is hiding in the upper hallway closet." Bond and Felix continued to shoot and dive into new positions. "Did Thomas say anything about back up from Tanner?"

"Yes they are on the way and I wish they were here now. I could have had our here by now but M wanted me to keep this quiet. M wants your lot deal with it. My director agreed, for now. But he will not like the sound of my report when I give it. If I survive to give it that is."

"Where's your sense of adventure Felix. Follow me." Bond ran around their cover and up over a parked car as he kicked one man in the head. He hooked the strap of the man's AKS-74U with his foot and kicked it up into his hand. Bond tossed it to Felix as he bent down to take a few clips for his 9mm.

Felix shot two more coming around the east side of the building as Bond ran up the steps to the main entrance.

The entrance was full of smoke. Bond and Felix made their way in and killed two more of Ajeti's personal guards. Thomas had killed a few earlier by the look of things.

Bond left Felix and ran up the stairs looking for Ajeti. He desperately wants to kill him for having the nerve to take the woman who means the world to him.

* * *

Ajeti walked through the upper halls towards his daughter's room with two men. "I know where she is. He took her to Besa's room and I want her alive."

"Sir, the Russians are under fire from the agents outside."

"Yes, so what! I need my daughter and I need M. I can't leave for Moscow without her."

Bond rounded the hall corner charging into the men. He punched one and he crumbled to the floor, as the other attacked him with a knife slicing the back of his hand slightly. Bond kicked him in the knee and he went down hard. Bond shot him just at Ajeti barrelled into him knocking the wind from his lungs as he landed on top of him.

Ajeti was in a rage and he punched at Bond's head. Bond grabbed his hands to keep him from pointing the gun at his head. Bond managed to twist his arm enough to knock the weapon to the ground. Bond rolled them over to perch on top of him. Bond punched him hard knocking him into a daze.

M would want him alive but Bond so wanted to kill him, decisions, decisions. Deciding not to anger M, he put the device that Ajeti implanted in his head into Ajeti's breast pocket. "Don't think to blow me up or someone you love may just die as a result." Bond said to him.

James got up and decided to go for M when he heard troops coming up behind him. These Russian troops were far more dangerous to M than Ajeti at the moment. Bond needed to lead them away from this wing of the house.

Bond ran down the hall to the right, heading to the back of the house. All the while yelling and shooting at anyone who appeared as he ran down the back stairs towards kitchen. Luckily, he and Thomas both simultaneously pulled their guns up as Bond charged into the kitchen. Thomas had just finished off one of the Russians who came in the back door.

"You ok?" Bond asked, seeing blood coming from the agent's arm.

"I'll live. I took care of the ones out back."

"I thought I heard that. Felix is holding the front entrance for us, waiting for the reinforcements."

"Where's M?"

"In the Besa's safe room West wing. Troops are coming let's give them something to deal with shall we?"

Thomas smirked as he found a candle and set it on the table on the far side of the room, as Bond opened the gas on all the stovetops. Thomas lit the candle and the two of them ran out the back door into the yard.

* * *

Ageti and Gustav came too and gradually made it to their feet as three Russian agents found them.

"The others followed the British agent down that hall to the back of the house." The leader told Ajeti.

"Kill the CIA agent and the dark haired agent from MI6 but I want the other one...James Bond alive!"

The Russians took off after Bond and Ajeti and Gustav tuned down the hall towards Besa's suite. They suddenly heard a bang from a closet in the hall as they neared. Ajeti opened the door and the British minister, who had run away from him earlier, tumbled out at his feet.

"You! Now you can help me collect M."

"What are you intending to do with M?"

"She and I are going to have an adventure together. I want you to get her to open the door."

"I will do no such thing!"

"You will or you will die!" Ajeti pushed a gun under his ribs as they moved to the door to Besa's secured suit.

Ajeti leaned down and whispered in the shorter man's ear. "Ask her to open the door, or I will put a bullet in your heart."

"M, it's me Grayson Bolt. Bond didn't return...could you open the door?"

" _Grayson? Are you alone?"_

A sudden explosion sounded and reverberated throughout the house.

"Yes, M...hurry." Grayson said, wondering where that explosion came from.

They could hear something heavy being moved. The door opened a crack and Ajeti pushed Bolt through the door into M. "You two guard the door. I need to speak with my lady M."

Bolt looked apologetic, as M glared at him angrily for his deception. Ajeti went to the bed and shook Besa who groaned and began to come around. "Get up princess. We need to leave. I think there's been an explosion."

M crossed her arms. "Where Bond is, there will always be explosions but you brought this on yourself by taking me."

Ajeti tossed his gun onto the bed and walked into M's personal space. "You! You will come with us and you will do as I say and by god I will make you suffer for what he has done to my home!"

"You will take her nowhere!" Bolt inserted himself between Ajeti and M. "As members of her Majesty's government you must release us at once. This will cause an international incident!" Bolt blurted out.

Ajeti backhanded him causing him to fall to the floor. Ajeti reached for M and pulled her into a brutal kiss, as he backed her up against the bed. M struggled not to fall over in a prone position and break his kiss and tight painful hold on her arms.

Eventually Bolt pulled on Ajeti's shoulder to make him stop kissing and man handling M. Ajeti growled and pushed Bolt physically away from him.

"Bolt is right and troops are on the way for us now. Cut your losses and leave us and maybe you will not lose your entire house." M said as she moved towards Bolt. Ajeti grabbed her by the arm and stopped her, as she tried to pass him for Bolt.

Besa gradually awoke and sat up. She took one look at M and began to force herself to get up.

"You bitch! Give me that necklace or I will shoot you!" Besa grabbed the gun her father left on the bed and pointed it at M.

"No princess!" Ajeti let go of M's arm and moved towards Besa, to urge her not to harm M. She was the most important bartering piece that he had ever gathered. He needed her to move into the organization that he had been trying to ingratiate himself into for years. Ever since his wife's death Ajeti had been working towards gaining that ink black octopus ring.

However, none of that was known or urgent for Besa and she was furious. Enough so, that she pulled the trigger. Bolt had gotten off the floor and had been moving toward M as Ajeti tried to reason with his spoilt child. Bolt had managed to pull M behind him, just as Besa took the shot, hitting the minister in the gut. Bolt fell to the floor oozing blood from the wound.

"NO!" M screamed, just as Bond urgently burst through the door and tackled Ajeti to the floor. The two of them rolled around as Thomas tackled Besa, disarming her. The clamorous sounds of helicopters arriving, were mixed with the sound of smoke alarms, gunfire and the smell of fire.

M sat on the floor holding Grayson Bolt's pale head as she held a pillow to his wound. Felix burst in with the troops. Besa and Ajeti were sitting on the bed, tied with zip ties, as Besa swore and screamed until Felix finally found something to gag her.

"M, my dear...it seems like it was never meant to be." Grayson said in a strained voice.

"Save your strength Grayson. You will make it and we will have that dinner, I promise you, please just hold on."

Bond watched M and Bolt together, shook his head and went to the door to call for medics, the bitter pit in his stomach growing from the witnessing of it. How could he have missed her attraction to the mystery man. Was he so self absorbed that he didn't see that she was attracted to someone other than him?

Bond's fists clenched and he wanted to kick himself for not investigating this man who had been asking her out for months. The troops were rushing in and taking over as Bond moved to keep an eye on Ajeti becoming awake again and livid.

Thomas sat in a chair, his arm was bleeding from a wicked slash that stained through his shirt and dripped onto the floor. A medic went to him and two others rushed to Bolt. They put Bolt on a stretcher and carried him quickly away.

M looked shaken and moved off the floor to check on Thomas. He handed her his comm unit to speak with Tanner and Q. M met Bond's eyes for only a moment before heading to the bath and speaking to a panicked Tanner.

"What now?" Felix asked Thomas and Bond who were still watching Besa and her father.

"I don't know...do yours want him?" Bond asks.

"I think we all want whoever it was at the party who set him on M." Felix said.

"I forgot something outside." Bond said as he ran out of the room and disappeared, leaving Thomas and Felix shocked and waiting for his return.

Troops came into the room to tell them that the fire in the kitchen had been contained but that they should leave as soon as clear the enemy combatants from the domicile.

Bond returned with a red shoe in his hand. He looked around the dim candle lit room using his torch to find the other that M had kicked off and he knocked on the door of the bath.

" _Come."_ M said from behind the door. M was sitting on the edge of the large whirlpool tub with a towel in her hand.

Bond entered. "The fire Thomas and I started in the kitchen is out and the troops are searching for any stragglers. Felix and Thomas are watching the Ajeti's. I take it you want them to come home under our watchful eyes."

M looked weary. There was blood all over the towel that she had wiped her hands on. "Yes, that would be best. Does Felix need a lift anywhere?"

"I don't know. We can ask him after. M how are you?"

"Tired."

Bond smirked. "I bet." Bond got on his knees pulling the pair of shoes out from behind his back. "I think I could make about a dozen Cinderella jokes right now but I won't. I know how upset you were loosing your shoe so I retrieved it safe and sound from the lawn outside. Bond physically took M's calf and ran his hand slowly down to cup her heel as he slipped on her shoe.

M inhaled abruptly and closed her eyes to the sensation as he repeated the action just as slowly for the other leg. M shook herself out of her mesmerized stupor and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, I'm rather surprised that you did. I know I stressed their importance but that was truly above and beyond 007. On top of being exhausted, I feel very stressed and am dying to get properly cleaned up. Do you have any idea how tempting this tub looks right now?"

It was far safer to change the subject at this moment. M looked at him suspiciously and down to the tub. "However considering its last occupants...I think not."

"M." Bond frowned. "I didn't want to do it, or be here but she did save me from just being executed."

"I know. I suppose I should thank her."

Bond smiled. "Have I finally worn you down M?"

M's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Never, and you know it."

Bond frowned and moved into her space pulling her face to his. "M...I...I do love you as well as I'm capable of and you know it. I've never felt as a peace nor connected to anyone else like this."

"What about her?"

Bond looked confused. "Besa...no...never in a million…"

"Not her...you know the her I am referring to."

"Oh...her. No it was not the same."

"No, it wouldn't be now would it? She was young and beautiful and could give you everything…I...I can never be what she could have been to you and I never, ever expected to be."

"M? What do you mean?"

"Vesper was the love of your life. I am the comfortable, strict and domineering woman who controls you. You think this is love but it is actually a sick need for a mother that you miss. A purity of love that can never be recreated. You believe that I can come the closest to the mother and father you lost so young. The thing is 007, I am a mother...and a grandmother. I have been a wife and a mother, even an aunt. I have an entire life that you know nothing about. You and I cannot force these puzzle pieces to fit, even with a saw to cut the empty dead parts away."

"M...no...no...don't. It's not true! I do not want a mother! I'm too bloody old for that now. I know that you have remained mostly hidden from me and that entices me a great deal. However, the part of you that I've seen, I love more than any other. The glimpses of your sense of humour, your wit and intelligence are what I strive for in a woman. Do you realize how long and hard I've looked for another woman to come even close to you in that? Vesper was a close as I could find and she was a bloody traitor in the end."

M sighed and traced his hairline like she had done earlier. "We cannot do this. I cannot do this and you know it."

"M I've spent years, looked around the world for someone to be what you are to me. I'm not lying that I have tried. You were married and I knew you would never sully your marriage with a cheap affair. I could have offered but I knew that, that would alter your already bad perception of me. What I feel for you is not revolutionary or new. It grew up within me from the moment I met you. I can't believe that you never saw it?"

"My perception of you has always been that you need this work to centre you. And that if you put your mind to it you could be the best any agency has ever seen but your ego often gets in the way. Like trying to take the boss to bed."

"M...that's not the reason and you know that by now."

"Fine. I will admit that you are far more pursuant than I thought you would be, for a simple fling. Yet so is Grayson Bolt."

"M...do you have feeling for him?"

"Not really. Or I should say not yet, becuase I could see them developing. He and I have similar interests, we studied law at Oxford together, even if he was several years younger. I think it says a lot about him, that he is not after a younger more attractive woman."

"What about me? I'm not after a younger woman. Besa disgusted me to be honest."

"No you don't ever have to be after anyone younger or older. They all just throw themselves at you." M stood up, forcing Bond up from his prone position in his knees at her feet. M headed for the door, because she wanted to end this uncomfortable conversation.

Bond reached out to stop her. "This is over all too soon. Whenever I get to be alone with you...time speeds up and I don't want it too."

"We need to go home now 007."

"What will happen with us?"

"There is no us, 007. We are nothing more than boss and employee."

"NO! You break me M. My heart constricts every time I see you and to realize that you will never let me closer than this? That these tiny glimpse are all that I will ever get into your life, when I want everything with you. I want to know about the first kiss and the wedding...the pregnancies and the birth's. I've never cared about that with anyone else! I've never wanted to know everything about their siblings, parents and pets. I've only ever wanted or needed to get information, for you I might add."

"James...we have to go."

"Why are you walking away? We can't leave until the troops clear the house and you can't even look at me now."

"James." M turned and shored herself up to look at him. There was such sadness and pity in her eyes. Bond now understood, that this pity was for both of them. She wanted him too, he can sense it, but she will never let it happen. She will date Bolt or some other age appropriate man and then retire and hide herself away from him.

"M. Don't say my name like that! With such pity. I don't need your pity, I need you. You will retire and I will still be waiting. I will have you know that I slept with a 52 year old woman when I was 18. The age gap between us means nothing to me."

M sighed and shook her head sadly as she left the bath and took a report from the officer in charge. The house was clear and a helicopter would take them to the airport and the waiting jet Tanner sent. Bolt and Thomas were already sent off to a hospital and would return to Britain after being checked out.

"Bond where is that chip that was in your neck?"

"Why."

"Q deactivated it or so he thinks, but he wants to examine it."

Bond walked over to the bed and Ajeti just scowled at him. He searched his pockets and found the detonator.

"I wish I could press that and kill you Bond."

Bond put it back in the jacket pocket uncaring, knowing the man would be a fool to press it.

"That would have ended badly for you. I was not joking when I told you someone you loved would die if you did." Bond reached in his jacket pocket further and pulled out the device and showed it to him as he turned and showed Ajeti the bandage M had dressed him with.

Bond handed the device to M, who took a picture with the mobile Thomas gave to her. Q could be heard over the speaker.

" _I'm fairly certain that I've deactivated it but give it to Captain Moore just to be certain."_

The Captain moved forward with a small sheilded box and M placed the device she'd removed from Bond within. The Captain then grabbed Ajeti dragging him off the bed to stand before them.

Ajeti looked shocked for a second, not even remembering Bond telling him that it was on him after being hit.

"Come on Ajeti, smile. You get a cell in Britain for a while now, they we may just let you go." M said to him. "I'm sure whoever you did this for would love to speak with you after we've had you for a while. They will undoubtedly be full of questions for you about what you did and didn't tell us. No doubt it will affect your future business practices, but then I've had communications from our friends in the CIA just now and they are shutting down some of your operations as we speak."

Ajeti looked suddenly despondent. He was over a barrel with this. He could keep his mouth shut but that didn't guarantee that those he spoke to would believe him when he told them he said nothing. Besa kept glaring at the lot of them, still arrogantly sure she would be left behind and free.

"You Besa will be also questioned about how much of your father's enterprises you knew about." M added but Besa could not respond because Felix had gagged her, so M removed it from her mouth.

"I don't know anything. Papa never told me. James, my love. You believe me don't you. I was kind to you and we had a lovely…"

"Enough Besa!" Bond interrupted. "You were being groomed to be his replacement, so don't play your innocent act, it won't work."

Besa started screaming again and spitting in anger. The helicopter arrived back from taking Bolt to hospital. The Captain led Ajeti as one of the men took Besa ahead of them as they moved to leave. Besa and her father would ride with the troops in one of the helicopters and Bond, Felix and M in the other that had just returned.

The group moved to the stairs and began to walk down. Ajeti suddenly stopped and pushed out at the Captain walking in front of him, while grabbing the knife at his waist and sending him toppling down the stairs, narrowly missing his own daughter in the process. Ajeti spun round, while smashing his tied hands against his hip and breaking the ties. He grabbed M and pulled her against him with a knife pointed under her rib cage.

"Get back! I will kill her."

Bond, Felix, Thomas and the remaining guards at the top all had weapons trained on Ajeti. M was shocked and breathing heavily as the blade pressed into lower rib cage painfully.

Bond should have killed the man when he had the chance. The tension mounted as the stare down between them began.

M was not about to be taken again. She was done being the bloody damsel in distress! She turned the gemstone in her ring and jabbed it into the arm Ajeti had around her waist. Ajeti only had a moment to be shocked as the powerful sedative took hold.

Bond rushed forward and pulled the arm with the knife away from M as it released from his slack grip. The Captain picked himself off the floor embarrassed. "Sorry Ma'am. I should have switched his cuffs out to metal."

"It's fine Captain. No real harm done." M said as she twisted her ring back to normal.

"Ma'am, I have to say that I never expected such from you. Were you an agent?"

"No Captain but I have observed them for years and picked up a few things. Not to mention I have a full complement of jewelry courtesy of Q branch."

The Captain smiled. "As it should be Ma'am. You are an asset to MI6 in all capacities it seems."

"Thank you. I should hope so after this long." M chuckled.

"M is an amazing woman." Felix whispered to Bond as the Captain escorted M the rest of the way into a helicopter.

"She is that."

"So, what did you and her talk about in the washroom while we waited for them to clear the house?"

Bond frowned. "Personal...Felix."

"Bond, you've been acting strange. I get that you've had a bomb in your head for a few days and are likely dehydrated from servicing the thug princess. But I've got to ask, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, let's drop it."

"Ok. I was going to catch a lift back and investigate in the capital some more. We need to know who was behind all this."

"Yes we do. I have to check in and give my report. M may send me to help you...or not. Depends on what else is going on. Now that Thomas is injured we are down a 00."

"Thomas is a good agent. More professional than you, and a nice guy for a killer."

"Felix, are you saying I'm not nice?"

"No...but you get me into a lot more trouble than he did, so he gets a better grade."

The two men laughed as then buckled into the copter with Thomas and M.

* * *

Christmas time months later:

Bond ran into Thomas coming out of a briefing. "Thomas, how is the arm?"

"Good. How are you faring with the big news?" Thomas said waving a small silver and blue envelope in the air between them.

"What big news?"

"M hasn't given you your the invitation yet? I'm sure she will now. You know...on that mission I thought maybe you were sweet on her Bond. As strange as it would seem to the world...I could actually picture the two of you together. Then she started to date the minister...that was a surprise but I guess it all worked out the way it was suppose too. Christmas is a lovely time for such an event eh Bond?" Thomas smiled at Bond as Moneypenny called Bond into his debrief.

Bond couldn't find the words to express how this made him feel. He plastered a smile on his face and followed Moneypenny into the office. Moneypenny droned on excitedly about the event and the invitations and Bond's heart fell into his guts, making them churn all the way down to his feet.

Nothingness was all Bond could feel. He was reminded of a movie from his youth when the child was being pursued by the great nothing and his horse died mired in an eternal muck. The despair weighed down on the boy and that emotional weight would never be forgotten, much like that film.

M was speaking and laughing on the phone looking out over London and Moneypenny and now Tanner nattered on about flowers and Christmas decorations. The bile churned up and burnt its way from his stomach to his mouth. He swallowed it and looked at her in a dark blue suit, silhouetted against the backdrop of the city and country that she protected.

It had only been a few months! Granted Bond had been out of country. He had checked in as scheduled. M had said nothing. He didn't even know that they had been dating. Tanner never said anything, nor Q.

Bond felt that they were on his side in all of this...as Thomas said...they could see them together. Sound seemed to begin to distorted and his vision darkened coned from the edges and the last thing James Bond heard was M calling his name and number…

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas, happy boxing day and especially big Happy birthday to my dear detectivecaz!**

 **Celebrations**

The ceremony was a nice affair in a lovely venue and the drinks were flowing.

Bond was late of course. He couldn't be on time, in part due to his latest mission. The real reason being that his heart wasn't in coming to this event and yet he wouldn't miss it for the world. It was festive, even though it was a sad affair for him personally.

M looked radiant in a silver and blue gown, her face flushed by too much champagne. She smiled brightly at each of the guests lined up to shake her hand. Sneaking kisses that they may have always wished to give her but were too scared to act upon in the past.

Bond had not been too scared to act on them and the memory of kissing her soundly still stimulated quite a few of his dreams. But in the end it got him nowhere.

Bond wondered if he should line up with the rest of them to congratulate her by pulling her into a passionate embrace, just to shock all those in attendance? It would anger her and it was her day so Bond would manage to control himself, somehow. Besides, it was Christmas time, months since the mission to Albania, that disastrous affair, where and when Bond lost his chance with her.

Things had been rocky between them since, because Bond refused to give up and arrived at many inappropriate times during her courtship with Grayson Bolt. That man had surprisingly convinced M and many others of his worth. Bolt's perception within the government and fundamentally within himself was reflected in the way he went about his business now. M had that effect on people. She brought out both the best and the worst in James, so it stood to reason that she would do the same for her lover.

Q had been shocked to say the least and very apologetic to Bond for as he said ' _lighting a fire under her to move on.'_

M however, did heed Bond, Tanner, Q, Thomas and the head of the CIA's warnings to stay out of the field since. Bond did not believe in the slightest that she would continue to listen and stay out of trouble in the future. That was the difference between his perception of M and everyone else's. Bond knew understood that she needed an outlet now and he had hoped she could channel that bound up energy into a physical relationship with her most troublesome agent. Alas, it was not in the cards or so it seemed.

Bond and Felix had tried to track down the mystery man from the spring festival but were unable. Besa was released and apparently trying to model and act in France to make a living. Ajeti was in prison for his crimes and he gave nothing away, in order to keep his daughter safe. She was far from destitute. Ajeti must have had cash reserves hidden for her to find and use. MI6 and the CIA keep tabs on her to make sure she didn't try to fill her father's shoes.

This year has been one bittersweet event after another. All culminating in this evening's festivities. Bond took a flute of champagne from a tray passing by him as he moved around the room. The music had begun and by god he would have a dance or two with her before the festivities ended.

A few weeks earlier Tanner was good enough to inform Bond of M's holiday plans and her immanent departure to the Bahamas. Bond had made good use of his time to make similar holiday plans so that MI6 would be spared the cost of guards for her.

Q said Bond was a glutton for punishment for even considering becoming her bodyguard. Although, M had no idea that he was going to be just that. This may come as a horrible shock to her. Or knowing M, just something else that she had already guessed. Eventually she may catch sight of him watching the rented house she was staying in beside the one he bought.

Bond caught site of Mallory and moved towards him. They shook hands as Bond handed him a letter. "I know we discussed this before, but I wanted to make it official."

"Are you sure about this Bond?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well I am glad that you are offering your services as guard for her in the Bahamas but I can't help but wonder how you will manage it. Won't you get board?"

"I need the break and have some things to read." Bond explained simply. It had taken him time and the sale of his flat in London to buy the property that he wanted. Then he had to convince M through Tanner to chose the property beside his to rent for the duration of her visit.

"I must go and congratulate her now, if you'll excuse me." Bond said as his eyes met M's. She had been watching him speak to Mallory and had glanced in his direction a few times since he had arrived.

Bond bowed to her, over her hand and kissed it looking up and winking at her as he did. M scoffed. "You managed to make it back for the big event."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world M. You know that. I managed the mission with a minimal of fuss and muss, also to your liking."

"Well I will have to give you the benefit of the doubt on that one 007."

Bond had to hold his tongue. He didn't want to give the details away yet. He would much rather take her on a twirl around the dance floor.

"M would you do me the honour of this dance?"

"I will." She said with amusement dancing in her eyes.

Thank the gods that the music was soft and romantic and Bond could hold her close in front of all these people. She had been the centre of attention all day and now she was wrapped in his arms.

"I have to apologise for all the grief I've put you through over the years M."

"What...why now? What are you up to Bond?"

"Nothing and I wish you nothing but happiness. You know that don't you?"

"Yes...yes I do James." M looked at him sadly as they continued to dance and he held her firmly against him.

"This is the time for big changes."

"Yes it is." M answered. "Are you going to be alright Bond?"

"Yes, I will be. All it takes is time."

"Yes and separation...it heals all wounds, or so they say."

"Yes they do M. Will you be happy?" Bond whispered in her ear quietly.

There was a minute delay but M did answer. "Yes...I will be fine...and happy." It made Bond hopeful. The delay of her voice and the way she said it, as if trying to convince herself of it. It was wrong of him to be happy that she was unsure of her happiness. In his fantasies she could never be happy without him, because he certainly was not happy with the thought of never being with her.

"Well you have a lot of gifts and well wishers to get through, as well as that beautiful cake. I would like another dance before you leave." Bond said as the song ended. He held her shoulders, hesitated but then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips under the mistletoe. "Oh and Merry Christmas M."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bond."

M smiled beautifully, as Q asked her to dance. Bond had know that this would hurt but not to this extent. He hoped that his plans to become her bodyguard for her vacation didn't backfire on him and irreparably destroy their friendship such that it was.

Bond moved off to join Tanner and from the bar he watched the love of his life, begin to dance her way out of his life.

* * *

 **Bahamas**

It was not what Bond expected as he watched her. She was with him as they walked down the beach arm in arm. He was a handsome man even, Bond had to admit it. Younger than her and that bothered him.

The arrival of more to the house had surprised him. The family came.

M's daughter looked just like her. Her head wrapped in a scarf and sun hat. The children now bounding up the beach and running around M and her...oh damn it all! How could he have been so stupid to have not guessed the man's identity. Jealousy; pure and simple jealousy.

It was M's son! Not some lover that she's taken for bit of fun on holiday. The family was now reunited as he watched them closely. The daughter was ill. Cancer Bond deduced by the lack of hair. The grandchildren ran around and M doted on them like she probably never had the chance to before.

Bond had hoped that her retirement had been pushed up because she could no longer live without him but was still playing hard to get. In his arrogant fantasies that was always the case. That was why he handed Mallory his resignation and moved to the Bahamas in the first place. His house was massive and he thought he would ask her to move in, once her rental agreement was concluded.

Dancing with her during her retirement party was a bittersweet memory. MI6 was changing and Bond wanted out. Q had returned just for the event. He had retired a few months before M. Q, like Bond could not imagine having to call another M in her place.

The days passed and Bond remained hidden from her sight. It was a week into her family's visit when his observations were finally discovered.

M had left for a walk on the beach with the children and her son, when Bond decided to do his perimeter check. The daughter was usually sleeping inside, battling the disease within her.

However, today she was in a deck chair shaded by an umbrella and Bond missed her tiny form sitting there, as he walked around the home and checked the windows and doors. When he rounded back to the pool he heard a voice speak out at him.

"You know I was wondering when you would finally come and introduce yourself. I've seen you watching the house. You are or were one of her men aren't you?"

Bond was shocked to say the least. "Hello, I'm Bond, James Bond. The neighbour." He pointed to the massive home on the cliff above them just within view of this house.

"Well, Bond, James Bond neighbour; who is really here watching my mother because she was the head of MI6 for...oh...I don't know how long."

"What has your mother been filling your head with?" Playing false was undone in the moment she said those correct two letters with a number.

"The truth for once. It must be because I could die soon."

"Do the children?"

"About the head mistress of spies? No. Just me and my brother Ryan."

"Well that is...unexpected."

"Yes well mortality will do that to you. If I had not started treatments...I don't think she would ever have quit that job. She would have died in the field so to speak. I don't blame her really, what with dad gone and a somewhat bitter relationship with her children, what else would she do?"

"I'm sure I don't know."

"Oh...but handsome Mr. Bond I think you might. Because you are one very attractive reason as to why she likely stayed there for so long."

"I don't think so."

"Well she had no relationship with us, or our children, until my diagnosis. I suppose getting breast cancer was a blessing of sorts. It made her want to help and become a mother and grandmother finally."

"Your mother has no idea I'm near by, I was going to just watch...not...not interfere with your vacation."

"I'm Judi by the way, but you already knew that didn't you Mr. Bond?"

"Yes, I've seen your photos, you look a lot like your mother."

"Are you an agent?"

"Not any more."

"Why not? Better yet how many times were you in her flat to have seen photos?"

Bond looked out towards the ocean. "I didn't want to do it anymore and a few times."

"Because she wasn't there anymore? Not while my father lived I hope."

"Yes and only once while he lived."

"I should hope you were not lovers then!"

The reality of it must be written all over his face, because the next thing out of Judi's mouth was, "are you in love with my mother?"

All it took was a look into her eyes as they are narrowed in question and Bond understood that there would be no room to lie to this woman, nor did he feel the need to. "Yes."

"Does she know this at least?" She responded only partially shocked by the news that Bond harboured those feelings for her mother for years.

"I've told her. She didn't believe me."

"I've just met you and I believe you. And I believe that you've had those feelings for quite some time. Did my mother have you as a lover, even a one off while my father lived?"

"No we never...she would never have done that."

"Good because I would like the opportunity to know you James Bond and I don't want that bitterness to come out of me for the slight of mum falling for your considerable charms, while my father was left ignored at home alone. I may not have much time left to be angry with her...I need her to be a mother...to be supportive...I'm sorry."

"Why be sorry for the truth. You are a wise woman Judi and I do love her but will not get in the way if it will hurt you or your family."

"I didn't say she couldn't have a life besides me and I will not stand in the way of her moving on romantically. But if you and she had...well it would hurt. To know she was having a fling with an employee. Did you ever meet my father?"

"No. In all honesty, I never wanted too."

Judi nodded. "How long did you plan on remaining hidden from her?"

"Not long...but…"

"But my brother showed up and…"

"Yes. I saw them walking together."

"You knew who he was?"

"No, not from the distance...I thought...well."

"You thought she had take a younger lover and were angered because she said no to you. Why on earth did she say no to you?"

"I was her employee and I enjoyed more than a few sexual encounters under her command. That tainted her view of what I was capable of, in terms of a relationship."

"She ordered you to seduce and sleep with others? That would but a damper on any chance of a relationship with her. Do you plan on telling her why you're here?"

"I suppose I may have to now."

M, her son and three children rounded the scrubs and came towards the two of them. "Yes, Bond I suppose you have to tell me now. Children go get cleaned up will you please. Her son looked confused and moved beside his mother.

The children ran around the pool tossing a ball and ignoring the order from M to go inside. This made Bond smile as M's exasperation at being ignored by three children under ten was obvious. Her posture was defensive and her eyes were narrowed into slits. Bond wondered if all of that anger was directed at him or the youngsters.

"Who is this Judi?" Ryan stood by the pool nearing Bond as if to protect the women from him.

"James Bond. Mum's guard so it seems. He was checking around and I startled him by being out here today."

"You've noticed him on other days?" M asked in shock. M moved towards her daughters lounge chair with her hands on her hip and her voice rising.

"Yes. But I understood the real reason he was here. He never took anything, nor looked a thief, even if he was very interested in the locks on the doors and windows."

M whirled on Bond who was standing over by the pool on the other side of Judi's lounge chair. "Bond, explain yourself? Did Mallory send you?"

"No M."

"I am not M. You may call me….Olivia. And wipe that bloody smile off your face."

"Even after you told me you would have me killed if I ever called you Olivia? Well, O...LIV...IA...I am retired." Bond enunciated, knowing that she would call him cheeky for his efforts. Besides, it made Judi giggle and the woman looked like she needed a good laugh.

"Cheeky..." M muttered as expected then she put her hands on her hips. "You what!"

"The night of your retirement, Christmas party."

"You left?"

"That is what retirement means mother. And I do believe he may have been responsible for your choice in vacation home." Judi said smiling and amused at what was going on.

"I think you would have made an excellent spy my dear." M said to her daughter.

Judi laughed.

"What is going on?" M's son, Ryan asked in confusion. He looked just like his father from what Bond remembered about studying her husbands image.

"Come on little brother. I will explain it as we make the children lunch. I can't believe I have to do this twice." Judi managed to get up as Bond offered his hand to her in her weakened state.

"Do what twice?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Explain the birds and the bees to you." Judi said as she wrapped her arm around her brother for support for the both of them really, him emotionally and her physically.

'What?" Ryan asked completely confused as his sister dragged him towards the house. Judi wanted to give Bond and their mother time to talk.

M moved to the other corner of the pool, distancing herself from the house and sat in a chair at a small table. Bond followed her and sat down across from her much like he use to in her office.

"Explain!" She said in that no nonsense tone of hers. "Why on earth are you here? And what the hell do you think you're doing retiring like that!"

"It is not your business when I retire M. I did in order to buy a beautiful home in the Bahamas and hopefully convince you to share it with me."

"You what?"

"I bought that house there." Bond pointed behind him to the large home on the hill. It was far nicer than the one she was renting and she was confused by Tanner's insistence that this house was in the perfect spot. Now she knows why. "Tanner?"

"Tanner, and Q."

"Bond...what if…"

"What? What if that idiot Bolt had not been so full of himself after being shot that he had actually continued courting you? I had a back up plan to kill him."

"James!" M then began to laugh. "He was full of himself after taking that bullet for me. We did have a nice dinner but with younger women now interested in him he left."

"I happen to know that once their attention waned that he tried to get back with you."

"Too little, too late. I am no one's second consideration. I am arrogant in my self worth, so it seems."

"As you should be M. I told you before that I would wait for you."

"Bond. I can't believe…"

"That I was telling you the honest truth? That I want and need you like no other woman I have ever met!"

"Bond...James. What am I going to do with you?" M said the smile bursting over Bond like a glorious sunset.

"Anything you want M, but first you may want to introduce me to the small children staring at us from the window."

M laughed and waved the lot of them out to the pool. "Come children. I have someone I would like to introduce you to someone important."

Three small children and M's two adult children arrived around the pool.

"Hello. I am James Bond and I hope to become your step...father and grandfather."

M had turned a shocking shade of red as Judi began to laugh and the children giggled. Ryan looked a little put off but shook Bond's hand nonetheless.

James surprised them all, including M by pulling her into a passionate kiss. M's arm moved up around his neck to pull him closer and engage more fully into the embrace much to his elated surprise.

For once M refused to push away and her family began to squeal and laugh in delight. Bond smiled against her lips as he enjoyed the moment more and more. All the trepidation and sadness from their talk in Albania all those months ago faded away as they kissed. Pure joy released of all those negative reasons why they could not be together and melted away. Bond gave her the strength to go forward with this new life. Olivia and James would face this unknown together.

"You have to come up for air eventually mother." Judi joked and they reluctantly stopped kissing each other but Bond kept his arms wrapped around her. The children were squealing and jumping up and down laughing at them.

"I think your house here is a little crowded and you should leave it for your children. My house on the other hand is very quiet."

M laughed and it was pure bliss for him to hear. The future was always changing and Bond planned to enjoy his retirement with the woman he loved.

Bond leaned down to capture her mouth in his again. Bond caught her son rolling his eyes so he broke off the kiss. "You had better get use to this son because it is going happen quite frequently. Bond winked.

"Arghhh...mother?"

"Ryan why don't you like me having a little bit of my past life to get me by in my retirement?"

"Mum, it's just...how does it look?"

"Frankly my dear, I'm too old to care and I deserve this...no...we deserve this. I will continue to help with the children and that should be good enough for both of you."

"I know you deserve this mother. We will leave you to it...but please...go inside his house for the sake of your grandchildren at least."

Judi moved to usher the grandchildren inside to give them some privacy. "Before the two of you overheat and give them an education in what you are best at Mr. Bond."

"I see that your children inherited your sarcasm M." Bond said with a grin.

The children hopped up and down..."That man kissed Gran! And she kissed him back! Mummy is that our new Papa?" Judi looked exasperated as she glanced back at them, ushering the bouncing children through the door.

"And where your grandchildren inherited their inquisitive natures." Bond said as he stood behind her hugging her up against him, with his arms meeting around her midriff as she rested her small hands on his.

"Well I haven't really been part of their lives much but I plan on making up for that. I hope that is something that you can deal with 007?"

"007?"

"Well you keep calling me M when I said that I wasn't."

"I call you M; A because it's sexy and B, because you will always be the only M in my book. And C, it is beyond thrilling that I may finally get to sleep with M."

M laughed and pinched his arm. "I knew you just wanted the thrill of sleeping with your boss."

"Not so. I can assure you I did not feel the same way about any prospect of sleeping with the new M."

"You're sure about all this Bond?"

"I'm here until the bitter end darling." Bond kissed her on the temple, as M closed her eyes in bliss and she leaned back into his loving embrace.

"Well I guess that I should not be fearful about trying you out after so many years 007. I suppose code names are kind of sexy."

"No you shouldn't and may I suggest that the sooner we start shouting code names in passion the better." Bond winked at her as he took her hand and guided her up the path to his massive beach house on the hill.

The End.


End file.
